In A New Light
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: Michael is taken out of Hell by God who is not pleased with what he has done. In order to teach him a lesson God strips Michael of his grace and sends him on a mission that will change him forever. Set after Season 5 finale.
1. Prologue

One Year After the Events of Swan Song...

After what was centuries of being in Hell, fighting Lucifer in his cage, and pain he had never felt before, the Archangel Michael fell unconcious and opened his blue eyes to discover that he was not in that dreaded place anymore.

Instead, he found himself lying on the ground in a beautiful green garden.

At first he was confused by the sudden change in surroundings but when he realized where he was Michael was instantly relieved. He was in Heaven. He was in God's garden. He was safe. Michael sighed.

He sat up and glanced down at his hands. He noted that he was still in his vessel's body, Adam's body. Or at least, he'd taken his form.

Michael stood and looked around him in the search of the one who'd taken him out of Hell. It had to be God.

He was right.

When Michael turned a second time to look behind him his eyes met those of a short man with a scruffy brown beard.

At first Michael didn't recognize him in the form he had taken but it did dawn on him soon enough. "Father?"

The man nodded.

"Thank you," Michael said immediately. "For saving me."

"Do not thank me," God ordered. "Not before you know on what terms I have brought you back."

"What do you mean?" Michael inquired.

He was confused, as he often was in his father's presence.

God walked over to a tree in the garden and fingered one of its perfectly green leaves. "Michael my son, you have lost your way like so many of your brothers and sisters while I have been gone. I am disappointed. I thought you'd be one of the ones who would have stood up for the good. Instead, you led the wrong."

"But I did what you've always said had to be done," Michael protested. "I tried to bring peace to the humans and I tried to kill Lucifer to end this war like it was foretold…"

"You forced the war," God raised his voice. "You let a righteous man break under a demon's blade and torture before you sent other angels to save him. Then you tried to force him to say yes by telling him he had no choice when you knew I gave humanity free will. Worst of all you had him tortured by Zachariah. The list goes on."

Michael bowed his head and murmured, "I did what I thought I had to do."

"To please me." God shook his head. "I admit to making a mistake in making you so obedient to my words and keeping you so distant from humanity, but I have learned from my mistakes after seeing this war play out. It is time you learn too."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked with fear.

God craned his neck to make eye contact with him. "You will be an archangel in Heaven again, but first you have to be taught something that only being human and being with humans can teach you."

Michael's eyes widened with realization. "No, Father, please. Anything but that."

"You have no say in this Michael," God told him firmly. "You are to become human and you will protect a woman hunter."

"But how can I protect someone without my powers?" Michael frowned.

God's lips curved upwards into a smirk. "You will learn."

"How will I know who she is, this hunter I'm supposed to guard?" Michael questioned.

"You will sense it," God claimed.

"What if I fail?" Michael lowered his eyes.

God huffed. "Then you will live out the rest of your life on Earth."

"What happens if I die trying?"

"That is enough questions." God narrowed his eyes. "Just do as I say. Shouldn't be a problem since you do everything exactly how you're told."

He almost sounded annoyed.

"Please, just one more question," Michael begged.

God gave him a hesitant nod.

"What are the conditions?" Michael asked. "What should I not do while I'm on Earth?"

"You shall not become intimate with this woman," God commanded. "Or you will not get your grace back."

Michael was puzzled by this order. "Of course not."

God smiled knowingly and before Michael could wonder why, God raised his right hand to his chest.

Michael closed his eyes as he felt himself being torn in two.

There was intense pain and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing Michael felt as he came out of unconsciousness was cold rain drops falling onto his face and sliding down it slowly under the force of gravity.

Michael coughed to rid his throat of an uncomfortable tickle and sucked in his first breath of fresh air as a human. The first breath he'd had to take for himself in his entire existence.

As he became more aware, Michael opened his eyes and starred at the dark sky above him. The storm clouds were thick and he knew that the rain had probably just started not long before he'd awakened.

After a few seconds of just lying there Michael realized he was in a mud puddle and his jeans were soaked through. The damp feeling was unpleasant and Michael knew he had to find shelter.

He turned over to his side and kneeled before getting up onto his feet.

Michael was sore all over. He had never felt such soreness before. Everything hurt- his back, his legs, his arms. And he was tired, so tired.

As Michael trudged into whatever town he had been left near anger rose in him.

Why was God doing this to him?

Michael could not see how what he'd done was enough to sentence him to being human, even if it was just until he saved whomever he had to save.

It was unfair, cruel. After all he'd done to serve God he got this in return?

Michael found an abandoned house and slipped inside through the front door.

He searched the place high and low for anything to use to clean himself up but found nothing. Everything in the house was cleaned out except for the kitchen appliances, one bed frame, and a single patchwork blanket.

Having been around humans enough to know he was tired because he needed sleep, and knowing that humans used blankets to cover themselves while sleeping, Michael grabbed the blanket and lain down on the floor in front of the bed frame in what was once a master bedroom.

He covered himself with the blanket and put his hand under his head. Noticing almost immediately that the hard floor wasn't very comfortable.

Michael sighed heavily. Everything was so wrong.

He had always been the Archangel Michael, leader of the angels, the chosen one to fight Lucifer, the warrior.

Being reduced to being a powerless mortal was depressing. It was a feeling Michael had never experienced before and he knew it was just the beginning. There were bound to be many other emotions he would experience in his time on Earth. He dreaded it.

Michael settled and listened to the sound of the rain tapping on the roof and heard thunder boom in the distance.

Unlike how it was for most people Michael found the sound of the raging storm peaceful because like most angels he found all things in nature beautiful.

People were excluded from this. Humans were not part of nature, especially not now. Not when they were destroying the environment of their world.

Michael couldn't begin to understand them. He'd never hated people like some of the other angels but he'd only protected them throughout time because he felt like it was part of his duty since God loved the sinful species.

Michael definitely hated being human though. Already he had felt too much and his lack of knowledge in their ways bothered him deeply. Could he learn? The task seemed more daunting then being highly outnumbered in a battle against Lucifer and his followers.

Michael knew he had to learn in order to survive but without anyone to help him he feared it may take too long. He wanted to get through his punishment as quick as possible and he knew if he didn't learn quick enough he wouldn't be able to keep the hunter he'd been sent to protect from being killed.

Michael was abruptly drawn out of his thoughts by another clap of thunder. It seemed that the center of the storm was getting closer.

Michael focused his eyes to watch the storm through the bedroom window and cleared his mind of all thoughts. When he did, calm washed over him and his eyes drooped.

Not long after, he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Michael woke up early the next morning. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking often. They burned because of the bright light shining down onto his face through the bedroom window.

The sun was strong. Its heat had made Michael break out in a sweat while he had still been unconscious. He wiped his forehead and sat up.

He grimaced as pain shot up his back. He would definitely need to find something besides a floor to sleep on before the next night.

Michael pushed himself off the floor with both his hands and feet, then made his way downstairs. His mouth was dry; he was thirsty. Michael walked over to the kitchen sink, turned the faucet on, and took some water into his hands and raised it to his mouth. It was so refreshing that when Michael had drank his fill he was fully awake and ready to start out on his mission.

When he stepped out of the front door Michael surveyed his surroundings. There wasn't much to see because the town surrounding him was very small.

To his right was the center where all the businesses were. Michael knew that heading that way would be a good idea. He'd be able to get a feel of the place and his chances of meeting the hunter he needed to find would be stronger.

Michael walked with purpose in his stride as he left the house behind him. His taut muscles loosened, and with it being such a beautiful day he couldn't help but be a little more positive about his situation. He could do this.

Michael passed a bookstore and grocery store with barely a glance at them, but when he reached the first of the two diners in town, he paused. Many people went to restaurants for their first meal of the day around this time. He knew it would be smart to go in, so Michael went.

When he pushed the door open the smell of several flowers, including Lilacs, came to his attention. Even with his sense of smell weakened in his new state (along with every other damn sense) the flowers still smelled wonderful.

Michael noticed that they were hanging in a basket above his head.

When he looked back down, Michael glanced around the room and saw that most of the tables were full of either elderly couples or parents with their children. None of them looked like they could be the one he was looking for. So he sighed and sat down on one of the stools at the bar a few feet from the entrance.

Michael could see into the back kitchen through an open space from where he was positioned. Two humans dressed in jeans and t-shirts were flipping food in pans there.

His stomach growled. Michael was at first confused by this, but quickly remembered from another one of his missions that when people were hungry their bodies let them know and growling was how they did it.

"Sir, can I help you?" a voice asked.

Michael craned his neck to see a young blonde woman looking at him with piercing green eyes. "Huh?"

"What would you like to eat?"

"I do not want any food," Michael lied flatly, despite the pain in his stomach.

The waitress squinted at his answer. "We have a policy here. You have to order something or leave."

Michael sighed. "I don't have any money."

"You're all muddy," the waitress noted. "Are you homeless?"

"I'm from out of town," Michael explained. "I fell, and I left my spare clothes home. And I lost my wallet."

The last two parts weren't true. He didn't have any other clothes and he didn't have a wallet, but the lies served their purpose.

The waitress looked sympathetic. "Sounds like you're having a bad day. For just this time I guess I'll get you some eggs and bacon on the house."

Michael smiled. "Thanks…" He glanced at her nametag. "Nicole."

Nicole seemed to blush a little. "You're welcome…"

"It's Michael," Michael told her after realizing she wanted to know. "My name is Michael."

"Your food should be ready in fifteen minutes, Michael." Nicole winked and turned away.

As she left to enter the kitchen, Michael shook his head.

Apparently, he was still in good enough shape to make the girl interested in him as a mate.

It made Michael wonder exactly how he looked. He knew he wasn't in Adam's body anymore (God had given him his own body), but he had not yet seen his reflection clearly. All Michael knew was that he was tall, maybe around six feet two, and that his hair was fair colored.

It wasn't important to him. He wasn't that vain, and he had far more important things to think about. For example, at the moment, Michael was preoccupied with the smell of bacon drifting to him from the kitchen.

Mmmmmm. He could almost taste it. The irony was he didn't even know what the stuff tasted like.


	4. Chapter 3

Michael left the restaurant satisfied. The food had been delicious and for the first time since his fall Michael felt comfortable. It was a relief to not have the hunger pains he'd had previously.

Back on the street Michael continued his search for the woman he'd been sent to guard, but after making three trips around the entire town on foot his patience wore thin.

All he could think about was how his powers would have helped him out. He could have found the hunter in a heartbeat if he'd still had them instead of wondering around aimlessly like he'd done the last five hours.

Michael was tired. He plopped himself down on the nearest bench in the town park and put his head in his hands.

After a few seconds sitting there he looked up to the blue sky.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked aloud. "Where is she?"

There was no answer.

Michael had never felt so alone or so close to tears.

He stayed there in the park for quite some time before standing up again and making his way back into the main part of town.

As he passed a gas station Michael remembered when Zachariah went to a bar when he'd taken him off of his mission to get Dean to say yes and decided to go to one himself. He felt the need to numb his pain. As a human it was something he could definitely do now.

The bar he went to was simply called Plentywood Bar and Michael was able to take a guess that Plentywood was the town's name. Michael remembered that there was a town called Plentywood in Montana and he felt a little better. There was relief in knowing where he was.

Michael sat down on a stool at the bar and the bartender turned to him from the bottles he'd been organizing.

"What'd you like?" the man inquired.

Michael laid his head on his upturned palm. "The strongest drink you have."

The man nodded. "Whiskey it is. First one's on the house."

_Thank God, _Michael thought.

He wanted to laugh at the irony of him thinking that, but didn't. Instead he caught the shot glass the bartender slid towards him and brought it to his lips to swallow its contents in one gulp.

He closed his eyes tight for a moment as the alcohol slid down his throat. It tasted horrible.

"Want another one?" the bartender questioned.

Michael shook his head. "Maybe later."

_But probably not._

Suddenly, there was commotion in the room.

"Get away from me!" a feminine voice shouted.

Michael craned his neck to see one of the waitresses, a dark brunette, pushing a man with graying hair away from her.

"Aw, come on sweetheart," the man said drunkenly, "Don't be mean."

He pinched the woman's ass and she punched him in the face.

The man brought his hand up to his nose and pulled it back to find blood on it.

"Look what you did!" the man growled.

He grabbed the waitress and shook her.

Michael felt anger rise up in him. He took action on the emotion and bolted towards the drunken man to push him away from the woman.

"She told you to leave her alone," he hissed, then raised his voice, "So leave her alone!"

The man rolled his eyes. "What are you? Her boyfriend?"

"No," Michael replied. "Just a better man than you."

The man guffawed at the statement as the bartender approached them.

"You'd better leave Marty," he said.

Marty tugged on his jacket. "Fine."

He turned to Michael and shook a finger at him. "This isn't over."

Michael smirked. "I think it is."

He watched as the bartender lead Marty out of the bar then twisted around to face the waitress.

As he took a good look at her a strange feeling of belonging came over him and he realized that she must be his charge.

It would explain why he had jumped in so quickly to protect her.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"I'm fine," the waitress answered. "You didn't have to do that. I could have taken him on my own."

"It didn't appear that way from where I was sitting," Michael told her.

The waitress chuckled. "Well, appearances are deceiving."

She looked down and noticed his dirty clothing. "Speaking of appearances...what happened to you?"

"It's been a rough day," Michael said simply.

The waitress laughed.

"I'm Michael." Michael outstretched his hand like he'd seen humans do before as a greeting.

The waitress smiled and shook it. "April."

"Are you a hunter, April?" Michael asked abruptly.

April starred at him strangely. "You mean animal hunting?"

"No." Michael shook his head. "I mean demon hunting."

"There's no such thing as demons," April told him slowly.

Michael could tell she was lying. "April, I'm a hunter, and I know you are one too."

"How do you know that?"

"I have heard about you," Michael explained, "Through other hunters."

"Ah huh," April cocked an eyebrow. "So what is it that you want? You must want something to come all this way to find me."

Michael pondered for a second trying to figure out what was best to say.

"I caught a demon the other day that told me that another demon wanted to kill you."

"Really." It didn't look like April was very convinced.

Michael frowned. "I'm telling you the truth, April. I wouldn't lie about this."

"Why would a demon come after me? I barely hunt demons. I'm more of a monster expert."

"I do not know," Michael answered honestly. "All I know is a demon will come after you."

"Why do you care so much?" April questioned.

Michael sighed. "Because every hunter is important. There are not many of us left; you know that."

April nodded. "Well, thanks for the warning Michael."

She was about to turn away from him when Michael grabbed her arm and swung her back to face him again.

"You don't understand," Michael said quickly, "You need me."

"I can take care of myself," April retorted. "I've been hunting for ten years; I'm thirty, I'm not a green horn anymore. So I suggest you leave."

She jerked her arm out of Michael's grasp and marched away.

Michael felt like cursing. How was he going to be able to guard April if she wouldn't accept his protection?


	5. Chapter 4

When April finished work at eight, one hour later, she found Michael slumped against the wall by the front door.

"What are YOU still doing here?" she inquired.

Michael shrugged, keeping his eyes ahead, looking at the horizon. "I don't have anywhere to be."

"Why don't you go back to the motel you're staying at," April suggested.

"I'm not staying at a motel," Michael told her. "I have no money."

April was baffled. "Then where are you staying? And why don't you have money?"

"I stayed at an abandoned house last night," Michael explained, "And I lost the money."

"Let me guess-poker game?"

Michael nodded even though he hadn't really heard what she'd asked him.

"Well then maybe next time you'll rethink putting all you money on the table," April said.

Michael stayed silent, still starring into the distance. He appeared to be out of place and mournful. Watching him just sitting there made April feel guilty.

She sighed. "How about I give you my guest room to sleep in tonight?"

Michael craned his neck to look up at her and his face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes," April affirmed.

Michael stood up. "Thanks."

He followed her to her navy blue Chevy Sierra and climbed into the passenger side of the truck.

It was uncomfortable for him because he wasn't used to tight spaces but Michael was just grateful he was going to have a bed to sleep on and that he could watch over April. He was one step closer to getting back his wings.

"So, Michael," April said after driving onto the road. "Where exactly did you sleep last night?"

Michael was puzzled by the question. "Why do you want to know?"

"I figured you'd want to pick up your other clothes," April answered.

"I don't have any."

"What?" April exclaimed.

She was shocked. He didn't have any other clothes besides the muddy jeans and t-shirt he was wearing? It didn't make sense.

"How do you not have clothes?"

Michael thought for a moment. "I lost them."

April shook her head and muttered "Unbelievable".

She couldn't understand why she was still bringing Michael to her house. She didn't know him. He could be dangerous, a demon, for all she knew.

Yet April didn't test him to see if he was one. For some reason April felt safe with him. She never felt safe, not since she found out about the creatures that roamed around at night on the prowl to kill people.

April's feeling was stranger to her than Michael himself.

In order to stop thinking about it she turned on her radio and began humming along with the music, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she did so.

When she noticed Michael watching her, she blushed a little. "Bad habit. Am I annoying you?"

"Not at all," Michael told her.

He then returned to looking out the window and April watched the road ahead of her.

As April drove she couldn't help but glance at Michael once in a while.

Despite being dirty and messy he seemed to be quite handsome. His short hair was a golden blond, his eyes a deep blue, and he was medium built. His forehead was not wide but wide enough and his nose was perfectly straight, a rare characteristic on a hunter. Most of them broke their noses a lot while hunting but Michael apparently hadn't. Either that or he'd had surgery.

April highly doubted that. After all, he didn't even have clothes at the moment, and what hunter could afford plastic surgery? There were none that April knew of. Most of them didn't work, and those that did didn't have that kind of money. Why would they care anyways? Battle scars were like trophies to a lot of them, the guys mostly.

April was stirred from her thoughts as her old two-story house came into view and she quickly turned her truck into the tarred drive-way.

Just before April reached the garage she put it in park. As she did so, Michael turned to her. "This is your home?"

April nodded. "Yep. We're here."


	6. Chapter 5

Michael hopped out of April's truck to get a better look around. Her home was beautiful. The two-story ranch-styled house was pure white, a clear sign that it had been recently painted. Its porch was the same length of the rest of it and under the cover of the roof was a chair swing.

"How can you afford such a place?" Michael questioned with wonder as April slammed her driver's side door shut.

"I inherited it from my grandparents," April explained. "It's all paid off; I just have to pay my taxes. I use my trust fund money for that."

Michael nodded and began walking around the house to see the land behind. April followed, curious to see where he was going.

When Michael could see everything he stopped to study the sight before him. To his right was a broken down barn, but ahead was acres and acres of rolling fenced-in pasture. The landscape was striking. He'd never expected any backyard to be so scenic.

"It's stunning, isn't it?" April sighed. "My grandparents used to raise Arabian horses here until they went under and had to sell them all several years back along with most of the land. They died a little over a year ago. I can't help but think that it was the horses that kept them going so long."

"This is the last place I'd think a hunter would live," Michael admitted.

April laughed. "Yeah, well I'm very grateful for it. It keeps my nightmares at bay."

Just then, a large tiger brindle colored dog with a white belly and facial markings, stepped out of the barn and stretched. At the sight of Michael he froze in his spot and started barking at him, on alert.

"That's Toby," April said.

Michael began moving towards the dog without any hesitance and April widened her eyes.

"Stop! He doesn't like…strangers," she trailed as Michael reached Toby and began scratching him behind an ear. She was shocked.

"You're a good dog," Michael murmured as he patted Toby on the head.

April shook her head.

Michael noticed. "What is it?"

"He's usually aggressive towards people he doesn't know," April told him. "I rescued him from a druggie in town. Toby was neglected. He weighed thirty pounds less than a normal male Akita when I convinced his owner to give him to me. For the first three years of his life he was tied up to a tree without any shelter or food in sight, and his water came from a dirty bowl."

"That's terrible," Michael said, running his hand through Toby's dense, short fur.

April nodded. "I got him just a month after my grandparents died, when I moved here. Toby's never tried to bite me before but he did bite my boyfriend once because he moved too fast towards him. Guess it probably looked like he was going to hit him. Didn't break the skin and that was when I'd just got him…but still, I was worried he might hurt you. Usually I have people wait until Toby approaches them instead of them approaching him."

Toby then rolled onto his back and Michael rubbed his stomach.

"Apparently, I didn't have to worry. At least not about you. Are you like, a dog whisperer or something?"

Michael chuckled at this. "No, I am not."

"I've never seen him take to someone so quickly before," April mused.

Toby stood back up and shook himself. Panting, with his long tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, he glanced at April, then bolted for the house.

"I think he's hungry," April said, grinning as she watched the dog run, then turned to Michael. "Let's go inside. I'm sure you must be anxious to get out of those clothes."

Glancing down, Michael agreed.

He let April lead him to and through the front door of her house, and when she kicked off her shoes, Michael followed suit.

The interior of April's house was no disappointment. The first floor was comprised of the living room, kitchen, dining room, and a bathroom. All were roomy and were decorated just like a lot the houses he'd seen in the early twentieth century. Michael was pretty sure most the decorations were from the time period too. Objects lasted long in a house.

April climbed the stairs to the second floor with Michael on her heels. She didn't stop until she was at the end of the hall, where her room was.

Michael waited outside the door as she rummaged through her closet. When she reappeared she was holding a grey t-shirt, jeans, socks, and underwear in her arms.

"I swear these have never been used before," April promised as she passed the clothing to him. "My boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, left all the stuff I bought him here when we broke up just after Christmas."

"I'm sorry," Michael apologized.

April smiled. "No need. He was a jerk. Took me some time to realize it but hey, at least I did."

"So where's..." Michael began.

April interrupted him. "The bathroom? It's the last room on the other side. I'll show you how to turn on the water. It's complicated."

Michael followed her to the second floor's bathroom and stood to watch as she turned on the shower head.

"You have to pull this, then twist this here, and turn that. You got that?"

Michael nodded, he was pretty sure. "Yes."

"I'll leave the water on," April decided. "Just hurry up and get in."

She quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her, and Michael stripped his dirty clothes off his body.

When he stepped underneath the hot water flowing from the shower head, he was instantly relieved.

As the warm water beat down on Michael's back and shoulders, the stiffness and tension he'd felt in his body left, disappearing along with the dirt the water washed down the drain.

He was with April. He could keep her safe now.

In that moment, Michael could almost feel his wings again.


	7. Chapter 6

After taking a lengthy shower and following the directions on the shampoo and body wash bottles, Michael stepped out and wiped himself dry with the towel April had left on the sink for him next to the clothes.

When he was dressed Michael headed downstairs to see April. He found her in the kitchen, hovering over her stove.

At the sound of one of his boots scuffing the tile April swung around to see Michael and smiled.

"I'm making spaghetti; I hope you like that. It's too late to make anything else."

"I am sure I will enjoy it," Michael reassured her.

He sat down on one of the chairs next to the dinner table and put his hands on his lap, waiting for his meal, and studying April.

It didn't take long for April to feel Michael's intense stare even though she had her back turned towards him. It gave her goose bumps. She craned her neck to look at Michael.

"Um, do you want to watch TV in the living room?" April motioned to said room.

Michael shook his head. "I don't watch TV. I can wait here."

April sighed and got back to work cutting up the cucumbers in front of her.

"Would you like any help?" Michael asked.

April glanced up in his direction. "No, I'm all set."

She threw the pieces of the cucumber in a bowl and set it on the table. "The spaghetti should be ready in two minutes."

Toby then trotted into view and sniffed the air before settling down at Michael's feet.

"He gets scraps when I make meat," April explained. "He's never developed a begging habit from it so I don't mind. Less trash."

She then spoke to the dog. "No food for you tonight, big boy."

Toby huffed and let his eyes droop. Michael was amused by how much the dog seemed to understand his master. It wasn't often he saw that kind of connection between humans and "their" animals. Angels and animals yes, but otherwise unlikely.

Just as Toby fell asleep April brought the spaghetti to the table and sat down. Following her example, Michael picked up his plate and scooped up some spaghetti from the pot and some sauce before grabbing a couple cucumber slices.

When he took his first bite Michael found the food to be the most pleasurable he'd had so far. It was splendid.

"Mmmm this is wonderful," he commented after swallowing his first bite.

"Really?" April questioned.

"Really."

April seemed to light up a little. "It's my mother's recipe. Never seemed to get it right."

She took her first bite and her eyes widened. "Wow, I think I finally got it right."

Michael and April became quiet as they ate. When they were nearly done though, April spoke up. "So Michael, about this demon after me-what's his name?"

"I do not know," Michael replied. "Does it matter?"

April shrugged. "Just thought maybe I'd heard of him before. I don't know the names of the demons I sent to Hell but I know names from other hunters."

"I do not know," Michael repeated. "Because I don't ask. It wouldn't help in less we wanted to summon him here."

"Wouldn't that be best?" April inquired. "Summon him, exorcize him, and then be on your way?"

"I do not know what this demon is capable of," Michael told her. "It is too much of a risk."

_Since I'm human, _Michael thought ruefully.

April nodded in understanding as Michael finished his meal and pushed his plate away from himself.

She stood up and grabbed her plate and his on her way to the sink.

"Once I get these dishes cleaned I'll show you to your room," April promised.

It didn't take that long for her to get it done. In six minutes April led him upstairs.

She showed Michael to the room directly across from hers.

"The mattress is a little springy," she admitted.

Michael tested it with his hand before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It will be fine. Much better than a floor."

April laughed. "Okay then, good night."

"See you in the morning," Michael returned as he gave her a nod.

April shut the room's door tight, and Michael lain down on the bed on his back and waited for sleep to come.

It crept up quickly on him; much faster than the previous night. One second he was awake, and the next dreaming about Heaven.

At least until a scream awakened him in the middle of the night.


	8. Chapter 7

"April!" Michael shouted as he jumped off of the bed.

He bolted across the hall and into April's room to find her lying unconscious in the arms of a large man with black eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Michael yelled, talking a step into the room.

The demon revealed a dagger that had been in his coat and brought it up to April's throat. "Uh ah, don't take another step or I slice her pretty little throat right here and now."

"What do you want with her?" Michael snapped.

The demon's eyes glowered. "She took someone very dear to me. Now she will pay."

Suddenly, he was gone.

"Damn him," Michael growled.

He ran his hand through his messy hair in frustration. "Think, Michael, think."

It was then Michael noticed the whining. He followed the sound to the stairway to find Toby on his side at the bottom of the stairs.

_He probably barked and the demon threw him down there. _Michael felt his anger rise as he bounded down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he squatted next to the dog to examine him. Toby was mostly quiet until Michael lifted his front right paw. As he did, Toby gave a sharp yelp and pulled the leg out of his grasp.

Michael shushed him and took it back slowly before he pressed down slightly on his paw, feeling for anything broken.

"It's just sprained boy," Michael murmured as he put it back down.

He patted Toby's stomach and stood to continue out of the house to April's pick-up truck.

She kept her hunting gear in a tool box on its backseat. He needed to get supplies from it for the spell he was going to use to find April.

Michael flung one of the truck's back doors open and pulled the tool box off the seat before dropping it onto the ground. He kneeled beside it and began sorting through the stuff inside. They split into two piles: one pile was for what he needed; the other was for what he'd put back in the box.

Michael put one candle, a lighter, a book of maps, and chalk into the pile to use then shoved the other stuff back into the box before throwing it back into the vehicle.

He then headed back into April's house with the objects wrapped up in his arms and dumped them onto the kitchen bar.

"Something with her DNA," Michael muttered to himself.

He thought hard and then it came to him. "Hair brush, of course."

Michael ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to take out April's brush and pulled several strands of her dark hair out of it and brought the strands to the kitchen.

With everything collected Michael placed a large sheet of poster paper that April had in her office on the kitchen floor and drew an Enochian locating sigil on it in chalk. After doing so he placed the candle in the middle of it and lit it up.

As the flame burned the wax of the candle Michael sat Indian style on the floor in front of it and closed his eyes before starting to chant the spell that would help him search for April. He had never used it before because he'd never needed to, but he had seen some of the less experienced, less powerful angels do it when they had trouble tracking down a demon. It could work for April too. She didn't have an Enochian protection symbol like the Winchesters had.

When Michael spoke the final words to the spell he dropped April's hair into the flames and it spiked to greater heights before dropping back to its normal level.

Michael then touched the flame with the US map from the map book he'd brought inside and the fire took to it and burned and burned until suddenly it died out and all that was left was a tiny piece of paper.

April was still in Plentywood so that meant the demon was too. Michael ripped out the local map in the map book and set fire to it as well.

The charred piece left behind suggested that the demon had April locked up in an old warehouse on the other side of town.

Michael blew out the candle and stood quickly. He had to hurry. The demon would most likely toy with April before killing her, but he doubted that he had very long.

Michael played with the idea of using the pick-up to drive over to the place but he decided to dismiss the idea. He didn't know how to drive. Besides, he didn't even know where the keys were. April had hidden them. Even he wouldn't be able to find it soon enough. Hunters were keen. They all knew how to hide their belongings.

So that left Michael no choice but to do it the old fashioned way.

He grabbed a knife, holy water, and a bag of salt before making sure his boots were tied tight.

When he straightened, Michael spotted Toby looking up at him with big brown eyes. He was standing with his hurt paw slightly lifted off the ground.

"Don't wait up boy."

Michael stepped outside and ran like hell.


	9. Chapter 8

At first racing through the forest was fun. Michael felt exhilarated and it felt like he had power again, but like every mortal thing, it didn't last long.

After a couple minutes, Michael began to tier. He began to have a hard time catching his breath, and his lungs and throat felt like they were on fire. Making it worst, the sweat that broke out on his forehead ran into his eyes, stinging them.

Michael forced himself to up keep his pace. He couldn't stop. At any second the demon could kill April and dash Michael's hopes of ever becoming an angel again. She needed him to survive and he needed her to live.

When the warehouse finally came into view Michael literally pit-stopped and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

After a few seconds, he straightened and began walking towards the old building. Michael was still breathing heavily but the burning sensation was lessening with each gulp of air.

The light was on in the Warehouse, but at a distance Michael couldn't see into the small windows and if he got closer he could be seen. Michael glanced up and noticed a skylight on the roof. He decided to climb it. It would be his best bet.

The problem was that he had to find a way to get up there. Michael couldn't see any ladder lying around. If there was one it probably was in the warehouse.

So Michael decided on using the rain gutter. As he climbed it Michael hoped it wouldn't break. The gutter wasn't the sturdiest object around, and if he fell he'd alert the demon to his presence.

Michael grimaced as he pulled himself up onto the roof, but he made it. He crawled over to one corner of the skylight and looked down.

April was in the center of the room. Her hands were bound with rope and her mouth was gagged with some kind of cloth, possibly a torn piece from the demon's shirt.

Two strange men stood on either side of her with their hands behind their backs. They had to be the demon's followers. Lots of demons had two others accompany them on their hunts.

_Three's company, _Michael mused.

The demon wasn't in the room but he appeared seconds later.

Michael cocked his head so he could listen to anything spoken below him through a hole in one of the window panes.

"Hank, take her gag out," the demon ordered.

The taller of the two of his "friends" pulled the gag out of April's mouth and she coughed. "What do you want? You son of a bitch!"

The demon smirked. "Jeez, such language for a young girl like you."

"I'm thirty," April spat.

"And I'm two hundred and eight," the demon countered. "Let's not get going on that subject. I don't want to be here all night."

He pulled his knife out again and ran his index finger over it lightly.

April froze for a moment. "Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you."

"Not directly," the demon agreed. "But you sent a sister of mine to Hell."

"The blonde?"

"I don't know what meat suit she was wearing at the time," the demon told her.

April huffed.

The demon narrowed his eyes. "I don't like anyone hurting my sister. I made a promise to revenge her."

"Death for an exorcism isn't very fair," April pointed out.

"By human standards." The demon grinned as he sliced his hand with his dagger. "I have my own set of laws."

He walked up to April and whipped the knife up against her throat. "Any last words?"

April lifted her head and spotted Michael on the roof.

She gasped.

The demon looked up and Michael had to duck out of view quickly.

"I want to know your name," April said, trying to distract the demon from the skylight.

The demon hesitated for a moment, then looked back down at her. "Why?"

"Because I want to know my killer's name so I can curse it the rest of eternity."

The demon chuckled. "Very funny. I hope you go to Hell. You'd be interesting to be around when you go demon. It's a shame you are too good. Terrible shame."

April glared at him.

"My name's Victor," the demon finally answered her question. "It means winner in Latin. I named myself that because I always win at everything I do. It was my name when I was human too, if I remember correctly. Hell screws with old memories."

"I bet it does."

Victor pressed his knife against her throat. "Any other last words?"

April glanced at the skylight and smirked. "Go back to Hell."

Suddenly there was the sound of shattering glass as Michael broke through the windows above and he and the glass came crashing down onto Victor.

Victor flung Michael off his back, into a beam holding up the structure and Michael winced as pain shot up his back.

Victor and his allies were on him in a split second, punching and kicking him. He rushed to pull out the bottle of holy water he'd brought and threw it into the demons' faces. They shrieked in pain.

"How does that feel?" Michael shouted.

The demons hissed and charged him again. This time he was prepared for the onslaught and he fought back.

April meanwhile, struggled to untie the rope behind her back.

"Almost there," she muttered.

When she was finally free April jumped the demon Hank.

Michael threw more holy water on Victor and the other demon, then began reciting an Enochian exorcism.

Victor rushed him and knocked Michael onto his back.

At the same moment, Hank threw April off himself and into a wall. There was a cracking sound of skull hitting concrete and Michael's eyes widened.

"No!"

Victor laughed and flung Michael up into a stand against the nearest wall, across from where April was lying unconscious.

Michael felt fury rise within him. He continued the exorcism and Victor's followers went to Hell, their smoke going directly down.

Victor was fighting harder than the other two. He grabbed at his throat like he was choking.

"This isn't over," he managed, and then the exorcism did its job.

Michael was relieved when the demon's forces released him, but looking at April it disappeared, and he ran to her side.

"April," Michael spoke as he shook her shoulder.

She showed no response.

"April answer me!"

Michael checked her for any visible injuries. She was fine except for the bump on the back of her head, and she was breathing. It was shallow, but she was alive.

Michael wished he could heal April. It would have been so easy to lay his hand on her head and do it, but he couldn't.

So he needed to get her to a hospital.

Michael carefully hooked one of his arms under April's knees and the other around her neck and shoulders then lifted her as he slowly stood. He held her close to his chest securely.

And as he made his way out of the warehouse, he prayed that she would be okay.


	10. Chapter 9

Michael moved at a steady pace so not to injure April further. He followed the dirt road that ended at the warehouse, knowing the beginning would be at a main road where he could flag down somebody to take him and April to the nearest hospital.

When he was out in the open, at the side of the road, Michael searched for any sign of traffic coming, but there was nothing. He listened for an engine, but there was only silence.

"Great," Michael huffed. _What now?_

Just then April moaned.

Michael looked down at her to see her stirring from her unconsciousness, rolling her head around in his arms, trying to get comfortable.

When she couldn't her eyes opened halfway.

"What's going on?" April asked.

She was out of it; confusion filled every word she spoke.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Michael answered.

April closed her eyes and shook her head. "No hospitals."

"You need medical attention," Michael argued.

April sighed. "I just need to sleep."

"No, April," Michael said as he shook her a little.

She opened back up her eyes, but barely.

"It's better if you keep your eyes open...April stay awake."

But April was already out again.

Michael glanced around. Still no vehicles. He looked up at the stars. The Northern Star was to his right in the night sky. Michael knew that the town was opposite to it. So he turned left and began walking towards Plentywood. He couldn't wait all night for someone to pass by, he had to move.

As slim as April was though, after carrying her for a bit Michael felt his arms tiring. He did his best to ignore it. He wasn't about to drop April on the ground.

Michael was relieved when he heard the sound of an engine and to see the road light up around him.

He spun around to confront the old beat up pick-up truck that was approaching from behind, and stepped into its path.

The driver tooted at him, and then slammed on the brakes, tires squealing as the truck came to a stop a couple of feet away from him.

The driver, a male in his mid-forties stuck his head out of his window and shouted at Michael. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"I need to get her to a hospital," Michael explained, gesturing to April's limp body.

The man opened his door and approached him. "What happened to her?"

"She hit her head."

_It was the truth._

"Come with me," the man told him.

Michael nodded and as the man headed back to the driver's side of the truck he headed to the passenger side and fumbled to get the door open until the man did it for him.

Michael climbed inside and the man shifted his truck into drive, speeding down the road and through town.

"Is she still breathing?" the man inquired.

There was fear in his voice, like he'd be afraid to be near her if she wasn't.

"She is," Michael replied. "I feel her breath on my neck."

He'd rested her head on his shoulder for the ride.

The man gave him a nod to let Michael know he'd heard him, then pressed on the gas pedal faster since they were now out of the busy part of town.

He swerved right and ahead was the Plentywood Hospital.

The man drove right up to the Emergency Room doors and jerked his old truck into park.

"Need my help getting her inside?"

Michael shook his head as he stepped out of the truck and headed for the entrance into the building.

The man was not far behind.

"I need some help here!" Michael announced as he entered the emergency waiting room.

Several heads of those sitting in the room flew up in surprise and the secretary stepped out of her office.

"I'll go get the doctor."

She rushed away through two big swinging doors and in a matter of seconds was back with a thirty something year old man in a white coat. His golden name tag read _Dr. Stevenson._

As he jogged up to Michael he reached to push his glasses up the ridge of his nose and he asked him what the man had asked.

Michael answered the same way as he had before, April hit her head.

Dr. Stevenson pried April's eyes open with his gloved fingers and used a miniature flashlight to shine light into them, swaying it back and forth.

A nurse came up from behind him and when he noticed, Dr. Stevenson ordered her to notify others of a new patient, and to have the CT scanner ready.

The nurse raced off to do as told and Dr. Stevenson turned back to Michael.

"Come with me."

Michael fell into step behind him and Dr. Stevenson led him to the first room behind the swinging doors.

"Just lay her down slowly on the bed."

Michael nodded, and lowered April gently onto the covers, head on the pillow.

As soon as he did three nurses entered and two of them helped Dr. Stevenson wheel April out into the hallway.

The third nurse, a short lady with equally short hair, put a hand on his arm. "You have to come with me out to the waiting room, sir."

Michael looked down at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. "She's in good hands, I promise. But we need you to fill out some paperwork."

"I don't know how much help I'll be," Michael spoke honestly. "I haven't known April for very long."

"Well the secretary will just have you fill out what you can then."

Michael followed the kind nurse out of the room, but he hesitated at the big doors, and glanced back over his shoulder before continuing on.

And he wondered what the name of the emotion was that he was experiencing at the moment, the one that clawed at his insides. The one that made him want to change direction and search for April, to find out where she'd been taken.

As Michael walked through the doors it came to him. He was _worried_. And it wasn't because April needed to live for his sake, not at that moment.

No, at that moment he was worried for _her_.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, 55 reviews! I never expected any of my stories to get so much. Once again, thank you to those who review. It means so much for me to know your thoughts.**

* * *

After talking with the secretary and filling out the documents she handed over to him as best as he could Michael waited to find out how April was beside the man who'd brought them in.

He was surprised by the stranger's interest in April's fate. He knew nothing about April, yet the man lingered. He exhibited one of the traits that had allowed Michael to accept God's favoritism, even if he didn't understand. That was their great amount of care for others.

The angels cared for one another because they considered their fellow angels family and had been together for thousands of years. They knew each other, they'd bonded.

But humans, good humans, cared for even those they barely knew. Or in the case of the man sitting beside him, didn't know. It was something angels didn't do; they wouldn't want to do, even if they were capable.

"Michael," a voice called him out of his contemplation.

Michael glanced up to see Dr. Stevenson and he stood. "Is she…okay?"

"She has a severe concussion," answered Dr. Stevenson. "But April is awake now."

Michael felt relief. He tried to convince himself that it was just because of his orders, his mission to get back to his home, but deep down he knew different.

He was human now, and he cared.

"Can I see her?" asked Michael.

Dr. Stevenson hesitated. "I'd prefer to contact her family first."

"April doesn't have any family," Michael told him. "As far as I know."

"What relations do you have to April?"

Michael thought for a moment. "I'm her friend."

"You can see her," Dr. Stevenson decided. "But only for a few minutes. She needs her rest."

Michael nodded.

"I think I'll head home then, if she's gonna be okay," announced the man who'd been sitting next to Michael for over two hours. "My wife's waiting."

Michael gave him a nod to show he understood.

"See you around then I guess," the man waved awkwardly before rushing off.

Michael watched him leave then followed Dr. Stevenson as he led him to April's room.

April was covered with three sheets and two pillows prompted her head. She was wearing a hospital gown, one that was white poka-dotted.

She appeared to be tired and a little under the weather, but she was alive as Dr. Stevenson had said.

Michael felt himself relax muscles he didn't know he'd tensed up.

And then April spotted him and her face lit up a bit. It made warmth wash through him. She was happy to see him. Someone she hardly knew.

Dr. Stevenson left Michael to enter the room and Michael was grateful that the doctor was allowing him to talk to April alone.

"Hi," April smiled weakly at him.

"How are you feeling?" inquired Michael as he planted himself in the seat beside her hospital bed.

April sighed. "I have a horrible migraine, but I'll live."

"So I've heard."

"What happened with Victor?" questioned April. "I don't remember much after I untied myself."

"I sent him back to Hell," replied Michael. "You were already unconscious when I did."

April was pleased. "So does this mean he's gone for good?"

"No," Michael shook his head. "He's powerful for his ranking. He will find a way to escape."

April frowned. "Then what?"

"I don't know," Michael shook his head. "There are weapons out there that exist that kill demons, but I am not sure how I could obtain one."

"I didn't know there were weapons out there that can kill demons!" exclaimed April.

"They're rare," Michael explained. "And those who have them hide them well."

"Still we should search for one," April told him. "I'd definitely love to end Victor."

Michael agreed. He'd certainly enjoy it too. He hated demons with a passion. It was only natural.

Both Michael and April seemed drawn into their thoughts for a moment.

April was the first to speak again. "Is Toby okay?"

Her worry saturated her words.

"He's alive," Michael reassured her. "His paw is sprained, but it'll heal in a couple days of rest."

April chewed her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to kill that bastard so bad," answered April, gripping the sheets tight.

Michael knew she was referring to Victor. "Not today."

"Obviously."

Michael sighed.

"Michael." April shifted to get a better view of his face.

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for what you've done for me," said April.

Michael shook his head. "I'm the one who should be grateful for you giving me a roof over my head."

"Still," April persisted. "You came all this why to warn me."

Michael felt guilty. If she only knew the truth she wouldn't be so appreciative.

He was considering telling her everything when a nurse with curly hair walked in.

"It's time to go," she gave him a small smile. "April needs her rest. You can come see her again when visiting hours come around."

Michael protested. "I want to stay."

April laid her right hand on his left arm and squeezed it to get his attention. When he was looking she said "Go, go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine, and Toby needs to be fed and given water."

"Alright, but I'll be back as soon as I wake."

Michael only agreed because he was exhausted, and he wanted time to himself to ponder about the emotions he was experiencing.

Did it mean trouble for him?


	12. Chapter 11

When Michael stepped into April's house he flicked on the lights. He found Toby lying down in the same spot he'd been before he left. He looked like he'd been asleep. Toby stood up, his paw still lifted off the ground.

"Hello, Toby," Michael murmured as he bent over to pat the Akita. "I'll get you some water and fix that leg before I go to sleep."

Toby followed Michael into the kitchen where he filled his water bowl with tap water and lapped some of it up as soon as Michael set the bowl down.

Once he'd done that Michael searched for April's first aid kit, finding it in her bathroom closet and carried it back downstairs to Toby.

As he knelt beside the dog Michael told him to sit. After Toby planted his rump on the ground Michael then slowly lifted his leg and placed it on his thigh. Toby whined from the stretching of his sore muscles, but stayed put, seemingly knowing that Michael was just trying to help.

Not for the first time Michael wondered if the dog sensed he was once an angel, or he still had some leftover powers despite being mortal.

Michael took a bandage from the first aid kit and wrapped Toby's paw until it was stiff enough to keep it steady and straight while it healed.

With one last pat Michael left Toby to sleep on his dog bed and headed upstairs back to the guest bedroom.

It was nearly five, and the sky was starting to lighten but it didn't matter to Michael because he was exhausted and needed more rest. After he climbed onto the bed and his head touched the pillow Michael was out like a light.

But his unconscious mind wasn't.

As he slept Michael dreamed again. But this time it wasn't of Heaven, no, it was of his time in Hell. His nightmarish time spent with his brother Lucifer.

It was just after Sam had gained control and jumped into the pit with Lucifer still inside him and had thrown Michael in Adam down in it too.

He and Lucifer were both furious, at each other, at Sam. Sam got some frustration taken out on him by both of them but especially Lucifer, until he escaped the cage somehow. Michael was pretty sure God must have taken him out. But the very first thing Lucifer and Michael had done was fight each other.

"Noooooo!" Lucifer screamed, pounding the walls of his all too familiar cage. "Not again!"

"Oh God no, let me out!" shouted Michael as he looked up at the nothingness above them.

Lucifer turned to watch Michael and for a moment seemed to forget his worries. He shook his head. "He's not going to come for you. He didn't come for me when I begged Him, pleaded Him to."

"That's because you disobeyed," Michael snapped.

Lucifer sighed impatiently. "And how do you know you haven't done anything He doesn't like? He's been gone for years hasn't He? He never gave you the order to leave Dean Winchester in Hell did He? And He never gave you the order to save him either."

"Demons kept you updated I see," quipped Michael.

"They're handy. It's the only reason they exist."

Michael wasn't surprised. It made sense that Lucifer would hate the twisted beings who were once humans. The humans after all, had indirectly caused him to rebel and led him to being caught in this literal Hell hole after the war.

"I don't know why you have so much faith in God," Lucifer said changing the subject. "He favors mortals, He left, and you know damn well He could have stopped the first war and the Apocalypse Himself if He wanted to. It's a game Michael, and everyone's the chess pieces."

"No," protested Michael. "It's not true. He tests our faith."

Lucifer huffed. "You're wrong Michael. God doesn't care about us. He just got bored and wanted to play. And man, He's really played you like a fiddle."

Outraged by Lucifer's beliefs Michael attacked him, throwing him against the wall.

Lucifer smirked. "Still want to fight? Fine, I've got nothing better to do."

He pushed Michael away from him and they brawled. It was the worst battle Michael had ever been in and he could actually_ feel_ some pain caused by Lucifer's blows.

And then when he got bored Lucifer turned on Sam, and angry because Sam had pulled him down with Lucifer into the hole, Michael did too.

That was the worst part of it. Michael had actually allied himself with Lucifer during that time to join him in causing suffering to a human out of revenge. In those moments he was too much like his brother for his liking.

The nightmare shifted and suddenly Sam was April, Lucifer was Victor, and Michael was back on the warehouse rooftop. And this time he watched as Victor sliced April's throat, too late to save her.

"No!" yelled Michael. "April!"

Hearing Michael's voice Victor looked up at him and grinned before disappearing. Michael broke the glass below him and dropped into the building, rolling when he hit the ground.

When he was up on his feet again Michael bolted to where April lay on the ground. Blood surrounded her head and shoulders, but Michael kneeled in it so he could scan her body with his eyes.

There was no doubt she was dead. She'd lost too much blood.

Michael bowed his head, running his hand through his hair, pulling on it a couple of times.

When he raised his head to stare at April's bloodied face he felt something wet slide down his cheek and quickly caught it with his index finger before it could fall to the floor.

Michael lifted his finger to see it.

It was a single teardrop.


	13. Chapter 12

Michael snapped awake after the vivid nightmare ended and glanced over to the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. It was nine o' clock. He'd spent six hours resting, but it felt like so much less. Still, Michael wasn't about to go back to sleeping. He didn't want to dream anymore. Not when it played on his fears, and made him even more bewildered than he already was.

Why did he cry for April in the nightmare? What did it all mean? The dreams? His _feelings_?

Michael pushed himself up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself before heading down the stairs.

Toby met him at the bottom and followed him into the kitchen where Michael gave him more food and water, after seeing that the bowls were both empty again.

Michael gave Toby a pat as he ate his kibble then headed out through the front door. He traveled on foot to the hospital and by the time he laid eyes on the building he was tired again. The sun was strong on his back, and he'd broken out in sweat. The heat of summer was starting up.

When Michael entered the hospital the cool conditioned air acted as instant respite.

He headed straight for April's room and found her sitting on top of the covers of her bed, dressed and comfortable.

April heard Michael's footsteps and looked up in his direction. Again, like during the previous night, at the sight of him she grinned, and added a wave.

"How'd you sleep?" she questioned as he walked up to her.

Michael frowned.

"That bad?" winced April. "Was it the mattress?"

"No, dreams," said Michael.

April seemed to mull over that for a moment before brightening up. "Guess what? I get to go home."

"Today?" asked Michael.

"Yes today," April confirmed happily.

Michael smiled. "That's good."

"How'd you get here?" inquired April.

"I walked."

April's eyes bulged out of her head. "It's like eighty out there isn't it?"

"Yes," nodded Michael.

"Why didn't you take my truck?"

Another lie was necessary. Michael huffed. "I didn't know where the keys were."

April blushed. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I should have told you before you left."

Michael leaned against the wall behind him. "It's alright."

"I guess I'll have to call Jerry then," decided April.

"Who's Jerry?"

"The bartender at my work," April answered. "He's a good friend of mine."

Michael gave her a nod as he remembered.

April turned to the table next to the bed and picked up the phone that was on it. She dialed Jerry's number while balancing the object on her knees and after a few seconds began talking into it. She gave Jerry the basic story of what happened to her and got him to agree to pick her up in ten minutes before hanging up two minutes later.

Michael was impressed.

"He's coming," said April as she placed the phone back on the table.

Michael sat down in the chair next to her and waited quietly.

When April realized he didn't have anything to say she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels using the remote until finding a show on dog breeds.

Michael joined her in watching as the narrator spoke about the history and characteristics of the Foxhound and the screen filled with the dogs running in a field in search of a fox while their owner followed on a dark bay horse.

At the end of the show Jerry stepped into the room. "You ready to head out?"

He noticed Michael and grinned. "Hello stranger, April told me you saved her again?"

April rolled her eyes. "He just brought me to the hospital Jerry."

Michael knew it was for show. Jerry wasn't a hunter. He couldn't know the truth.

"Still…" Jerry shrugged it off then turned back to Michael. "Come by again some time. I'll give you free rounds for a night."

Michael shook his head. "I don't have the taste for alcohol."

"So that's what that expression was on your face yesterday!" laughed Jerry.

April giggled.

Michael did not see what was so funny but returned a smile anyways.

After April had collected herself she stood and they all left to get into Jerry's dark green pick-up truck.

April sat between Michael and Jerry for the trip back to her house.

When they arrived Jerry stayed in the vehicle as Michael hopped out then helped April by keeping her steady with his hands. She was still weak from her injuries.

April waved good-bye to Jerry and he drove away.

"He's in a rush to stock the bar," April excused him.

Michael kept silent, his expression unreadable.

They slipped through the entrance of her home side by side and took off their shoes.

When the soles hit the ground they made thumping sounds and Toby came bounding to them on three legs, his tail wagging so fast it could hardly be seen.

"Hey Toby!" exclaimed April.

She kneeled, and hugged the dog's neck as he gave her a quick lick on the cheek.

"You know the rules Toby, no licking," April scolded light heartedly.

Toby woofed in seeming agreement and April scratched him behind the ear. "Adda boy."

It was then April noticed the bandage on the dog's paw.

She stood and twisted around to face Michael.

"You fixed it?"

"I just bandaged it so he wouldn't injure it farther," said Michael.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

It was then Michael noticed how close April was. He could feel her breath on his skin. He felt his hair stand on end.

"I don't know what I'd have done without you in the last day," April whispered.

Michael didn't say anything back. He wanted to but he couldn't. April had locked eyes with him in a way that caused him to have trouble remembering to breathe. April's eyes were a muddy brown, but they were intense, an intense that sucked him in.

Without thought Michael lowered his head as April took a step forward. They met, and their lips brushed. Michael felt something tighten in the pit of his stomach and it urged him on.

Complying, Michael pushed his lips against April's and moved them. April did the same, deepening their kiss even farther.

Suddenly before things could progress Michael was able to think again. _What the hell are you doing?_ Was the first thing to pop up in his mind.

Michael then remembered God's last words to him. _'You shall not become intimate with this woman, or you will not get your grace back.'_

In an instant Michael yanked April away from him.

April gave him a puzzled and hurt look. "What is it?"

Michael closed his eyes. "I can't April."

He opened them up to see that her expression had changed to just puzzled. She had seen that he was sorry.

He bowed his head until April touched his cheek and said "It's okay."

But Michael knew it wasn't. In fact, it couldn't be farther from okay.

* * *

**A/N****: Heads up to viewers who don't have an account this story will become Rated M after a future chapter. Just so you know where to look. **


	14. Chapter 13

The following day after the kiss April spent the whole day at work leaving Michael alone at the house with Toby.

She'd said that Jerry had called her to let her know he needed her at the bar a full work day but Michael knew the truth. He's overheard her talking to Jerry on the phone the night before _asking_ if he could get her the hours.

April was trying to avoid him, but Michael wasn't about to complain.

At breakfast the air had been tense. He and April had barely been able to ask each other to pass the bacon over let alone have a conversation. After all, how could they pretend that something hadn't happened between them the previous night when something did? It wasn't easy.

Even after April had practically scrabbled out of the house she was all Michael could think about. April and the kiss, his first kiss. The kiss that had caused unfamiliar feelings to swell up inside him. The kiss that had began a battle inside him. Head vs. Heart.

Michael's head told him he was right to push April away, that they'd only have had trouble if he hadn't stopped there. His heart however told him otherwise.

He had to find some way to distract himself.

Michael noticed Toby's tennis ball lying by the side of the couch and bent over to pick it up. After studying it for a moment he whistled for Toby and headed outdoors with the pooch on his heels.

When he was sitting on the back porch Michael threw the ball as far as he could and watched as Toby leaped off on three legs to chase after it.

It wasn't long before the dog dropped the green ball back into his hands. There was a layer of slobber covering it.

Michael threw the ball again then wiped his hands on his jeans, drying them.

Toby returned in seconds, panting, and let the ball fall out of his jaws to settle at Michael's feet. When the ex angel didn't make a move to grab the toy Toby rolled onto his side next to him and fell asleep splayed out in the heat.

Michael sighed and ran his hand repeatedly over the dog's stomach.

It wasn't long after that his mind wondered back to April, and her soft touch.

_Blasphemy._ Angels weren't supposed to think of any woman in such a way. Especially charges.

Michael let out another sigh.

He stood and Toby stirred as Michael opened the door.

"You coming in?" Michael asked the dog.

Toby lowered back down his head and after taking a deep breath closed his eyes once more.

"Guess not."

Michael decided to watch something on the television but really all he did was flip through the channels. He had no interest in anything on it. The only interest he had was in Heaven, Earth, and April. All the things he didn't want to think about at the moment.

Michael was grateful when his eyes became heavy after eating a sandwich for lunch.

He pressed the power button on the remote to turn the TV off then allowed himself to fall asleep on the couch.

When he awoke April was home, sitting at the table and flipping through a newspaper. Michael saw her circle an article with a red marker as he walked over.

April gave him a hesitant, small smile.

"What are you doing?" inquired Michael.

April shrugged. "Just reading. I'm thinking this may be a hunt."

She pointed to the article she'd circled. It was entitled 'Wolf Attacks Young Boy'.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Werewolf?"

April shook her head. "It's not the correct timing. I'm thinking a black dog."

Michael nodded.

"Jerry laid me off for the next two days," huffed April. "He ordered me to rest. So I figured I'd go hunting."

"Who are you going with?" Michael questioned as casually as he possibly could.

"I always go alone."

Michael's eyes widened. "No you're not."

"Why not?" asked April.

"It's too dangerous."

"I can handle a black dog." April rolled her eyes.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten about Victor?"

"You just sent him to Hell!" April pointed out the obvious.

"He could get out at anytime, and he doesn't have to leave Hell to send others after you. I'm coming with you."

April chewed her lip. "Fine then. I'll go get you a handgun."

"I'd rather take a dagger," said Michael.

"Only silver bullets kill black dogs," April stated.

Michael frowned. "I don't know how to shoot."

"You can't shoot! Are you serious?"

April was shocked. How was it possible for a hunter to not know how to use a gun?

"I'm used to hunting demons," Michael defended himself. "I never needed the knowledge because bullets don't kill them…and holy water is a better distraction."

"Okay then." April put one of her hands on her hip, and the other she combed her hair with. "Tomorrow I'll show you the basics of shooting and we can research more into the case. Then Sunday we hunt."

Michael nodded once.

April returned the gesture and headed upstairs leaving Michael alone to cling to a new hope that had just risen within him.

Maybe, just maybe, they could go back to the way it was before.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning, bright and early, April led Michael outside to the fences behind the house and set up some soda cans on one section for him to shoot.

"Keep the gun in front of you," instructed April after she passed him a Smith & Wesson handgun.

April placed Michael's hands on the gun so he held it the way she'd been taught to by her father.

"Keep it pointing straight ahead of you and aim for the center can."

Michael did exactly that and then pulled the trigger.

Pain shot up his shoulder as a bullet exited the muzzle, missing the target can by three inches.

"I didn't tell you to shoot yet!" yelled April.

Michael winced. "Sorry?"

April rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "You were too tense. Relax. Aim. Fire."

Michael took it a deep breathe through his nostrils and let it out slowly by his mouth, and waited until he felt his muscles loosen before raising the gun to point at the can again.

"Get the gun in the same line of view as the can then do it when you have it," Michael heard April say from behind him.

Michael shifted in place then fired. He was surprised to see the can fly off the fence into the long grass on the inside of the pasture.

April waited for Michael to flip on the safety and lower the gun before going to inspect his work.

After she'd picked it up out of the grass and examined it she showed it to Michael.

There was a bullet hole in the center.

"Impressive," April told him, smiling.

Michael smiled back, feeling accomplished for the first time in a long time. It felt good to do something right for once.

When April returned to his side Michael shot off a few more rounds, hitting three more cans off their resting places. The hits weren't dead center but April said they were good shots.

"Pretty good for a novice," she added.

Michael shrugged it off. "I learn fast."

April bent over and lifted a rifle off the ground. "Let's see how you handle the big gun."

She passed it to him and Michael awkwardly placed the gun on his shoulder.

"Don't do that," ordered April. "It's supposed to rest tightly to your shoulder, in less of course, you want a dislocated one."

Michael grimaced. "Of course not."

He fixed his position so that he was holding the rifle properly and took his shot.

The can he'd been aiming for dropped to the ground a few yards beyond the fence and Michael widened his eyes.

"Some power in it," he mumbled.

April giggled. "Yeah, but you won't be using it for the hunt. I don't have a rifle that shoots silver bullets."

Michael fired again, the last can standing on the fence flying off like the rest.

He then pointed the rifle to the dirt below him and fumbled to find the safety which he clicked on.

When that was done Michael dropped the gun to the ground and helped April set up new cans that had been contained in a black garbage bag.

After they finished April sighed. "I think you'll be fine practicing alone, right?"

"Why?" questioned Michael. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to interview some of the victims' families," April said.

Michael frowned. "Only if you're back before sunset."

"I will be," promised April.

Michael nodded. "Alright, as long as you have something you can leave, I'm all set."

As if to prove his point he picked up the handgun and after releasing the safety fired it at one of the replacement cans which promptly joined the old cans.

"Okay, I'll be back for supper." April waved as she backed away.

Michael returned the gesture and twisted in his spot to shoot the gun again. He loved the sound the can made when it fell.

_Nice._

Michael was pleased with himself, and he couldn't wait to use the gun on the black dog. It would feel great to kill something evil, to do what he was created to do.

Michael spent the rest of the day practicing, only taking a break to eat a sandwich at dinnertime.

When he stopped it was because April had arrived back home and was approaching him from behind.

"You going to come inside for supper?" she asked. "Or am I going to have to pry the 'toy' out of your hands."

Michael grinned. "No, you don't."

He passed April her guns and threw the fallen cans quickly back into the garbage bag before heading inside with her on his heels.

They ate each a piece of steak, throwing a third to Toby, who gobbled it up gleefully, leaving only the bone which he would chew on later.

After the meal April and Michael discussed the information she'd collected over the course of the day.

"It seems the black dog is sticking to houses on the north side of Havre," April began. "It attacks people who wonder near the edge of the forest. It hides in the woods."

Michael shook his head to let her know he was listening.

"Since you picked up shooting fast…," April paused. "I thought we could hunt the thing down tonight."

"Sure," agreed Michael.

April smiled. "Alright then, I'll clean the guns and then we can head out."

* * *

**A/N: I hope I got the basics of shooting right. I've never fired a gun in my life, only seen it on TV lol. So if there's any mistakes forgive me.**


	16. Chapter 15

April had done a great job narrowing down the range of the black dog's hunting ground. They only had about forty acres to search for the creature and its lair. Michael was sure they'd find it in no time and that the hunt would be easy. Surely easier than any hunt he'd been sent on as an archangel.

"Stick close," April ordered Michael as they entered the forest.

Michael was both annoyed and amused at his situation. He was how old again? Centuries old, and he was following this woman's orders.

_But she's no ordinary woman. _The thought crossed Michael's mind before he could stop it.

He couldn't help but peer at April out of the corner of his eye as she trudged through the woods close to his side, and found himself focusing on her face, her perfectly shaped eyes, full lips…

Michael shook his head and focused himself on the hunt. Listening for anything, a snap of a twig, an animal lapping water, that may be a sign the thing they were after was near.

The forest was quiet to his human ears, but Michael knew better. No matter what he'd always heard animals moving through the forest whenever he'd walked through one as an angel. They were out there, and the black dog was out there. It was just to find it.

About a half hour later April found the first sign of the black dog.

"Hey look at this."

She pointed and Michael searched for what she was seeing.

It was a huge paw print. The size of a black bear's but shaped like a wolf's print.

"It's fresh," April told him. "The dog's nearby."

Michael nodded, and stepped over it, in the direction the paw print pointed towards.

When she realized he was walking onward April jogged to catch up with him.

Michael and April were wary, and so tense they jumped when a stray white cat ran across their path after a small rodent, probably a mouse.

Just after that event Michael found what he was looking for.

"There it is."

"There it is what?" inquired April.

Michael pointed at a hole in the side of a hill. "The black dog's lair."

April raised her gun and cautiously approached the cave, inch by inch, step by step.

Michael did the same, keeping the distance between them less than three feet at all times.

April flicked on her flashlight and shined it into the cave before crawling inside. Michael was about to do the same when April stopped him.

"Stay here," she whispered. "If it's not here it may come back and I need you to be outside to kill it."

Michael understood so he turned his back to the cave to watch the woods around him, concentrating.

April, meanwhile, slid farther into the hole. She searched the space carefully for the creature but it wasn't there. Nothing was there except a pile of human hair and bones.

April flinched when she first spotted it. Seeing the remains left her with goose bumps that stayed until she was out of the cave again.

"It is using the place," April announced to Michael. "It must be hunting right now."

As soon as the words had left her mouth and Michael had turned towards her, a growl sounded through the air and a massive creature leaped from the top of the hole and onto Michael, knocking him down. Man and creature tumbled off the small cliff next to them and landed in a heap at the bottom.

April gasped. "Michael!"

She ran to the edge and glanced down to see the black dog with its huge jaws wide open, trying to rip out Michael's throat. Michael's hands were holding the creature's jaws away but April could see that he wouldn't last long. Black dogs were ten times more powerful than human beings.

With no thought for herself April slid down the cliff, doing her best to slow her fall using rocks that stuck out.

At the bottom April threw a loose rock at the creature to distract it from Michael.

The black dog howled in pain when it hit its head and the creature whipped around to face her.

"Yeah that's right, I'm here too," yelled April.

The black dog let go a throaty growl that made April's hair stand straight up and she almost forgot the gun in her hands.

Almost.

As the black dog's front feet left the ground to jump April fired and the silver bullet the gun sent forward hit the creature straight in the heart.

The black dog's eyes widened so that April could see its whites, and then it flopped over dead.

April released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turned her attention to Michael, who was lying on the ground on his back, his eyes closed.

Fearing the worst April raced to his side and shook his arm.

"Michael, wake up!" she shouted.

Michael slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "I think the black dog knocked me out with its face."

April bit back a laugh, and the urge left when she spotted blood on his shredded shirt.

"You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine," Michael reassured her.

April ignored him. "You need to go to the hospital."

"I don't," argued Michael as he slowly stood, grimacing as he did so.

April frowned. "One of the dog's claws caught you. You'll need stitches."

"It can be fixed back at the house, can't it?" questioned Michael.

April hesitated. "Okay."

She wrapped one of Michael's arms over her shoulder and helped him move as he limped back to the car.


	17. Chapter 16

As soon as April had pulled up into her garage and turned off her truck's ignition she hopped out and ambled over to Michael's side to wrap his arm around her shoulder again.

From there they made their way to the kitchen through the side door, and Michael sat down in a chair at the bar while April raced upstairs to get her First Aid Kit.

When she returned Toby was at her heels and as April came to a stop next to Michael he sat down beside him.

Michael let his left arm hang so it rested on the dog's head and he observed April as she pulled out the objects she needed to patch him up.

Once she had what she needed on the bar April lifted up a cotton pad and dampened it with disinfectant from a tall clear bottle.

"Could you take off your shirt?" she asked. "I can't patch up the wound in less you do."

Without much hesitance Michael slowly pulled his shirt up, over his head, and let it drop to the floor.

Startled by the movement Toby hopped away from Michael. April meanwhile, who was kneeling before him, became flabbergasted.

The body that had been created by God especially for Michael and his mission was the type that most women dreamed about their man having. It was like looking at a sculpture. Michael's chest was broad, his abs trimmed, and his arms were rounded with muscle. He was in perfect shape, except for that long claw mark running down from his right shoulder to just about over his heart.

Seeing that made April focus on her task ahead. She stood for a moment to grab a whiskey bottle and placed it next to Michael.

"You might want to drink that; it'll help ease the pain."

Michael shook his head. "I'll make do without. I do not know how you can drink that stuff."

"You sure?" inquired April.

"Yes," Michael confirmed.

April glanced down at the wet pad in her right hand before she warned him that "It may sting a little".

As she pressed the pad against Michael's wounded chest he hissed and closed his eyes.

April worked as quickly as she could to clean the gash then threw the pad into the trash can.

When she was done that she moved on to step two, stitching up the injury. April secretly felt sympathy for Michael as she tied the stitching material to the needle. She'd had to close up a wound of her own once, it wasn't fun.

As April reached out to Michael's long cut she watched his reaction to the sight of the needle.

There was very little, but she could tell he was a bit nervous. She doubted he'd ever had to have this done before, at least not while he was awake.

Michael stiffened as the needle pierced his skin and April pulled the string through it. Afterwards though, he did his best to relax as she began looping it over and through his skin to bring the sides of the gap in between together, taut. He decided it was a strange sensation, but it didn't hurt as much as he'd expected.

The drop off the cliff with the black dog had hurt more. Michael was not looking forward to the morning. He had no doubt the soreness from the fall would be worst then.

Finally, after five minutes, April put down the needle.

"All done," she announced.

Michael looked down at his now closed up wound and brushed it with his hand before smiling slightly at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," April returned.

Their eyes met and again, like before, they were caught in the moment. Brown eyes intensely starred into Michael's blue ones and April leaned forward.

But this time Michael knew what to expect and he turned his face away from her.

April narrowed her eyes and again they held confusion. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"I can't." Michael answered.

"You already said that," huffed April. "What I want to know is why? Why can't you?"

Michael sighed. It was time to tell her the truth. Whether or not she would believe him, he had to.

"Because there's something you don't know about me," he began.

"What is it?" April whispered.

Michael craned his neck to look back at her. "It's because I'm an angel."


	18. Chapter 17

"Yeah, right," April said sarcastically. "If you aren't interested that's fine, just don't make up some outrageous excuse."

"It's not an excuse," Michael refuted. "I'm an angel."

April rolled her eyes. "Please, angels don't exist."

"April, do you know anything about what has happened in the last couple of years?"

April frowned. "There were a lot of demons I heard, and whispers between some crazy hunters that the Apocalypse had come. Why?"

"The Apocalypse did happen April," Michael told her.

"How?" April challenged him. "And how then, is everyone alive?"

Michael sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got all night," countered April.

Michael let his mind wonder into the past to way back when Lucifer was still in Heaven. He knew if he wanted April to truly understand everything he would have to start there. So, he did.

He started off by telling her about his brotherhood with Lucifer and the other angels. He spoke of God creating humanity and of Lucifer being caged in the Hell he created as punishment for his crimes. He explained about vessels and the Winchesters and how Sam set Lucifer free when he thought he was preventing the very thing. He told her about the yeses and the battle that ended with both his brother and him in the pit. And finally of the mission God sent him on.

When he was done Michael was afraid to look at April. He'd admitted everything, even his wrongs. He was afraid she'd hate him-if she believed it at all. His worst fear wasn't what she touched on first.

"It makes sense I guess," April breathed. "You do sometimes seem beyond this time."

Michael was shocked. "Really?"

"And you seem honest…" April continued. "But I need more proof. I'm the type of person who needs to see to believe."

Michael understood. Most people didn't have the same faith angels had. He had to think of a way to give her solid proof.

A plan formed in his mind.

"I could try to summon an angel here," Michael decided. "It's risky, but Jophiel should have a vessel right now. She's a lower angel and she's supposed to be guarding a child at the moment, so she's my best bet. And maybe, hopefully, she still is carrying around that demon knife she picked up after killing one of them. Better yet, maybe she'll help with Victor."

"What do you need?" asked April.

Michael shrugged, "The usual, a lighter, candles, chalk, and a mat to draw on."

April nodded, and in no time had collected the objects and set them down in the living room where Michael went to work. He drew the symbols needed for the summoning and began the spell in Enochian.

April stuck by his side the whole time and when he started to chant she relaxed. Whatever language Michael was speaking was beautiful, and it was obvious he'd been using it for a long time.

When Michael finished he stood and waited. April felt great anticipation rise in her while it was quiet. She was unsure of what to expect and it put her on edge.

Then there was a shift in the air, a flap of giant wings, and suddenly a pretty African American woman was standing in the room, glancing between her and Michael.

April gasped.

Michael grinned at her reaction then gave Jophiel a single nod. "Sister."

"Brother."

The exchange of words held no emotion but April could almost sense their connection. She could see familiarity in their eyes.

"You should have not summoned me here Michael," stated Jophiel.

"I need your help," Michael told her.

Jophiel shook her head. "I cannot help you brother. God has strict orders for me, or anyone else not to help. You are supposed to do this on your own. This is your lesson, not mine."

"Then at least give me the knife," pleaded Michael. "I can do without it, but I'd rather get rid of the demon for good instead."

Softness appeared in Jophiel's eyes. She hesitated but pulled out a dagger from her vessel's coat pocket eventually.

"Alright," she agreed. "Here."

Jophiel passed Michael the knife and he ran his hand along it.

"Thank you, Jophiel."

Jophiel bowed her head and then she was gone.

April was stunned by the whole scene that had played out before her.

"So everything you said was true?"

"Yes," confirmed Michael.

April sat down on her couch and starred at him. "You're the Archangel Michael?"

Michael nodded. "I am."

April's awed expression then changed and she narrowed her eyes. "How could you do it?"

Michael knew what she meant; she was referring to his part in the near end of the world.

"I thought I was doing what God wanted, that I was bringing peace."

April didn't seem to be listening. "Is that why you won't kiss me? You don't want to get involved with some _human_? I'm not good enough?"

"April, please," Michael begged, wanting her to understand. "I thought I was doing good for humanity. I care about you, more than you know. You have to believe me, it's just because I can't be with you. Angels can't _be_ with anyone or anything, and God specifically ordered me not to or else."

"Or else what?" questioned April.

"Or else I won't get my grace back, ever," answered Michael.

April studied his face. "That's the only reason?"

"It is," Michael promised.

April rose from her couch.

"Then we'll keep it professional."

"Thank you," said Michael, relieved.

"I'm going to bed now."

April gave Michael a curt nod then climbed the stairs to go to her room with Toby following.

Michael felt better than before the discussion. He and April were back to being awkward with each other but at least she knew the truth. At least now he wouldn't have to be concerned with anything except killing Victor.

Nothing else mattered.

Michael played with the dagger in his hand, twirling it, and then headed up to his own room.

When the time came, he'd be ready for the fight.


	19. Chapter 18

The following morning Michael awakened to the sound of Toby's barking from outside. So Michael sat up in bed, stretched to reach for the curtains, and pulled them out of the window so he could see through it.

Below, April was playing fetch with the dog, her face bright and grinning. It was the first time Michael had seen her so joyful. It made him feel warm inside.

After watching April and Toby for a few moments Michael got up on his feet and sleepily made his way to the closet to pick out a pair of clothes from it. What he pulled out was a white t-shirt and black jeans which he quickly changed into before slipping on the running sneakers April had gave him the second day he'd been living at her house and joined her in the front yard.

When April noticed Michael approaching she gave him a small smile, one that showed no teeth, before turning away again to throw Toby his favorite old and soggy tennis ball that he'd just deposited in her hand.

As she watched the now healthy and healed dog leap after his toy April sighed, "Last night wasn't a dream huh?"

"No, it wasn't," Michael chuckled.

April shook her head in disbelief. "I never even really had faith in God. Yet, He sends one of his angels to protect me, and not just any angel but YOU?"

"Maybe that's just another reason He sent me here," mused Michael. "To give you the proof you needed to believe."

"I don't see how I could be that important," April admitted. "I'm just an average girl who happened to stumble into the supernatural world and decided to take a few of the evil creatures down. I'm sure just about every other hunter has killed more evil than I have. Except maybe the beginners…"

Michael shrugged. "He values all good humans do, even if it's small. And maybe you are destined to do something very important."

"I don't know," April frowned.

She seemed like she was about to say something else but when she didn't speak after several seconds Michael figured she'd decided against it.

It made him curious what she'd had on her mind.

"I'm going to work this afternoon," April said, changing the subject. "I'm going to help Jerry unpack some supplies. I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Michael was surprised. "Sure."

"I don't feel like driving and I thought you would?" inquired April.

"I don't know…" Michael's voice trailed.

April nodded. "You're probably still sore from the attack."

"No it's not that," refuted Michael. "It's well, the fact that I don't know how to."

A sheepish expression formed on his face.

"You've never driven?"

"No," replied Michael. "I never had to. I always teleported myself to wherever I needed to go."

"You were lucky," April told him. "I'd give up this life in a heartbeat if I'd be given the opportunity to be an angel."

Michael frowned. "I don't think you understand what it's really like April. Except for the angels that tend to Heaven's grounds we're all soldiers. All we do is fight; it is part of us. We execute God's will, or we do what we think He would want us to. It's all we do. It's all I ever did."

"Are you saying you don't miss it?" asked April.

Michael shook his head quickly. "Of course I miss it. Heaven is my home, and like you said there are perks. I've seen nearly every inch of this planet and never felt pain until now, but I can't see you enjoying it. I can't see any human enjoying it, not after living your lives out here. It is why God doesn't create angels from human souls."

"I'm still not convinced that it would be like that," April said stubbornly.

"Think what you like, but remember I've experienced it."

April nodded and moved forward in their conversation.

"Anyways…I could teach you to drive if you want me to. Do you?"

"That would be nice," Michael decided. "I should learn in case I ever have to drive somewhere on my own."

April smiled. "Alright then, how about starting now?"

"Sure," Michael answered.

April whistled for Toby and he bounded over to them.

After April had let the pooch into the house and snatched her keys off the kitchen counter she led Michael to her pick-up which she'd taken out of the garage that morning.

Michael slowly sat down in the driver's seat while April hopped into the passenger side of the vehicle. Afterwards, she handed him the keys.

"We'll start off by getting you familiar with the stuff in here," said April.

She then began by pointing out the brake and gas pedal, the mirrors, the gas and speedometer, and whatever else she deemed important. When she was done April pointed out to a hole under the steering wheel.

"Push the black and silver key, the biggest key into that and turn it away from you until the engine starts," she instructed.

Michael did as ordered and let go of the key as the engine sprung to life like the object was on fire.

April grinned but suppressed the laughter that was bubbling within her because of his reaction.

"Now take the shifter and pull it down to D, for drive, while pressing on the brake with your foot."

Once Michael had gone through the motion April gave him a nod. "That's good."

They continued the lesson for the next three hours in that truck. April was very thorough with her teaching and Michael had trouble keeping the vehicle on the road. Driving definitely wasn't as natural to him as using a weapon. However, by the end of the morning Michael had progressed enough that April felt comfortable letting him drive without always watching the road ahead of them. She was sure after a bit more practice he'd be fine.

April asked Michael to drive to the Bull Steakhouse they had in town, which was a lot smaller than it sounded, and they ate there for dinner. April found it humorous that either of them took the business's famous steak. Instead, April had ribs and Michael had his first cheeseburger, which led to a second cheeseburger. He took a real liking to it.

When both were finished and stuffed Michael and April walked over to the bar.

What they discovered when they walked through the doors was something that would never fade from either of their memories.

They found Jerry lying down on his back near center of the room. He was a bloody mess. His clothes were bathed in red, his eyes wide open, and throat cut almost down to the spine.

It was something that Michael had seen all too often but never to someone he had actually known well. Except for in his nightmares.

"NO!" April screamed.

She raced to Jerry's side and kneeled beside him as she covered her mouth with her shaking hands.

Michael could see tears spring to her eyes as he joined her on the floor.

"Oh God no," April whimpered, shutting them for a second.

She then twisted her upper body towards Michael and grabbed a handful of his shirt before resting her head against his chest and sobbing into it.

Michael was unsure of what he should do. He had never comforted a person. He had never needed to, nor wanted to. But now he did. He wanted so badly to console his charge, but he didn't know how.

So he froze.

"He… was like a…like a brother to me," stuttered April. "He was the nicest guy; how could anyone do this to him?"

As she spoke the words Michael spotted strange yellow powder on the table behind Jerry's body.

He hesitated to leave April, but his curiosity took over and Michael stood before stepping over Jerry's body to investigate.

He touched the powder with his index finger, then sniffed it.

"It's sulfur," Michael announced as he showed April the yellow stuff on his finger.

April's eyes widened. "Victor did this, didn't he?"

"That or one of his demonic subordinates," said Michael.

April gritted her teeth together. "Son of a bitch," she hissed. "We summon him tonight; you hear me?"

"Ah uh," Michael disagreed. "Not tonight, you're not thinking straight. Revenge is blinding April; you're too vulnerable right now. That's what Victor wants. He wants us to make the first move; to make the mistake that costs us our lives."

April bit her lip and more tears escaped her eyes. "You can't protect me forever Michael."

"Maybe not," sighed Michael. "But I won't put you in danger just to get it over with. It's too risky."

"But," April began.

"No buts," Michael murmured as he kneeled back down beside her. "We're not doing the ritual."

April's glaze fell from his face and back to Jerry's which caused her to begin weeping again.

The sound tore Michael to pieces.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, life has been busy. I hope the extra long chapter made up for it.**


	20. Chapter 19

By the time that the police had sent Jerry's body to the nearest Medical Examiner's office and collected evidence from it against a murderer Michael knew the law enforcement would never catch, it was Tuesday night, and two days had passed since his death. It took one extra day for the investigators to send the body back to Plentywood where the mortician Jerry's sister Sandra, had hired quickly went to work on preparing his body for the wake that was scheduled for the next day.

When Michael walked downstairs that Thursday morning in a suit that April had rented for him he found April making a quick breakfast of toast and fruit loop cereal.

She was beautiful, even dressed in an all black dress and black eye liner, classic mourning wear and make-up.

Michael and April didn't speak much as they ate but there was no tension between them. They just were preoccupied in their thoughts about Jerry and Victor.

Once they were finished eating both of them slipped their feet into fancy black shoes and Michael drove the truck to the funeral home on the opposite side of town.

After he pulled it into park next to Sandra's green mini van he and April jumped out and greeted her, her husband, and their two young girls quietly before following them inside to the showing room.

The mortician had done a good job making Jerry's body presentable. He lay in his dark oak coffin with his eyes closed and the suit he was dressed in covered the awful cut in his neck.

As they watched Sandra and her family kneel before Jerry and hold his hands April told Michael that Sandra had insisted on having Jerry's body on display because it would bring closure to those who knew him. She explained to him that most humans needed this, needed to see their loved ones like this before accepting their death.

When it was their turn to kneel in front of Jerry's body Michael closed his eyes. He still wasn't happy with his father but he silently prayed for Jerry just like Sandra had anyway.

_Jerry was a good man Father, guide him in his journey to Heaven._

As April rose she tugged on Michael's sleeve and he rose. They walked side by side to a couple chairs in the second row and sat down in them.

From there Michael observed everything that happened at the wake. He'd been to a funeral before, in the fifteen hundreds, but there had been changes in this human ritual like everything else. Like for the fact that the wake was indoors, and that everyone seemed to caress the body.

That part, the touching, surprised Michael.

People cared so much, even for their dead.

Angels left the bodies of their dead in their vessels and wherever they fell, people moved them and buried them. People made contact with their dead, while angels didn't because they didn't even do that with each other when they were alive. It was considered too intimate; a sign of too much emotion.

Also, the humans cried. April cried. This the angels could never do, they didn't have such strong emotions.

Michael watched April wipe her tears with a tissue and hoped she'd feel better now that she'd expressed her grief again. He hated seeing her that way; it made him feel helpless.

When the priest that had led the ceremony was finished speaking they exited the building and headed home.

The day after was the funeral so Michael joined April and Jerry's other friends and family to see Jerry's body be lowered into the grave that had been dug out for him. April didn't cry this time but her sadness was written all over her face.

It was a beautiful but cool day, the sun was bright, the sky clear, and the breeze strong. It seemed that the weather brought peace to April. Once, Michael glimpsed her closing her eyes and smiling softly as a gust of wind flowed through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

After Jerry's coffin had been lowered into the ground Michael and April turned from the scene and headed back to the pick-up that he'd parked on the side of the narrow paved road that twisted and turned around acres of tombstones and the deceased town members.

They ate supper at a sub shop and spent some time at the park where April told Michael some stories about Jerry, her fondest memories. Like the time they'd gone swimming together in a nearby lake with their dates the summer before sophomore year of High School.

When the sun began to set they made their way home, where trouble was waiting.

As they entered the house Michael was knocked down by a small, but powerful woman.

"Michael!"April yelped.

Michael fell onto his back and the woman straddled him. Her eyes flickered black.

"I've got you," she smirked evilly.


	21. Chapter 20

"Get off him!" April demanded as she wrapped her arms around the demon's waist.

She pulled the demon off Michael and they tumbled backwards to the floor, the demon landing on April's lap.

April quickly shoved the demon off her and the thing hissed.

"You are a lot of trouble missy," it spat.

"I say the same about evil bitches like you," sneered April.

The demon laughed. "I can see why Victor wants to kill you himself."

Michael charged the demon and tackled her, knocking her down to the floor, before punching her face.

The demon pushed him off her and Michael pulled out the demon knife he's been given by Jophiel.

As the demon brushed her Asian meat suit's black hair out for her face she spotted the knife in his hands and grinned.

"A simple knife isn't going to stop me."

Michael shook his head. "This isn't just any knife. This one kills demons."

The demon's expression turned into a scowl. "There are too many of those things going around lately."

"Leave," Michael commanded her bitterly.

"No," the demon refused. "I'm not afraid of a mere human with a little dagger."

She took a step forward and Michael raised the knife with one hand while he used his empty one to keep April behind him and protected.

"Don't kill her Michael," April whispered in his ear. "I can exorcize her. We could save the person she's possessing."

She then pulled out the bottle of holy water she had been carrying in her jacket wherever she went since the day she'd taught Michael to shoot.

Michael gave her a nod and then lunged at the demon.

It was a risky move, but he'd caught the thing by surprise and they fell to the floor.

They struggled for control but when April threw holy water on the demon's face the pain distracted her and Michael was able to pin her down to the ground.

"Do it now!" he yelled at April.

April began to reciting a Latin exorcism and the demon began coughing. She looked scared until she smirked.

"Did you think I was really stupid enough to come alone?"

Suddenly Michael was pulled up onto his feet and thrown back against the front door with a thud.

As he dropped to the ground Michael lost grip of the knife and it slid along the floor away from him.

Dazed, Michael glazed up to see that a second demon had joined the fight. He possessed a man that had a shaved head. Both he and the female were looking smug.

The male demon picked up the knife.

"April, run," Michael mumbled.

"No." April narrowed her eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

When she finished speaking Michael pushed himself onto his feet and faced the male demon.

As they fought the female sprung at April.

The room filled with the noise of punches, kicks, and grunts as the two humans and two demons battled for survival.

The male demon was strong. It took all of Michael's strength to keep the knife the demon still held way from his chest.

When he caught a glance of April being knocked to the ground though Michael discovered a reserve of power. With it he managed to steal the knife back from the demon and push him to the floor.

Michael punched him several times before turning his attention to the female demon.

Except she wasn't there, and when he whipped around Michael saw that her male partner had disappeared too.

"They left," he breathed.

April jumped up onto her feet and picked up her bottle of holy water that had been on the small table in the room.

"I doubt for long," she said.

Michael agreed and they cautiously made their way up the stairs. If only they could get to April's bedroom before the demons came back then they could trap them in the Devil's Trap April had drawn on the ceiling the day after Victor attacked.

About half way up the stairs though April heard whining coming from the kitchen.

"Toby," she murmured. "Michael."

"We need to get to your room," Michael told her.

"But he could be hurt," pleaded April.

Michael chewed his lip. He hated it when April begged.

"Fine."

April mouthed him a thank you before slowly making her way back down the stairs. Michael was right behind her, knife at ready.

They found Toby locked in the kitchen closet. The dog was skittish but he wasn't hurt.

April hugged his neck. "Thank God you're okay."

Just after she spoke Toby's hair stiffened on their ends and he growled viciously at something behind April and Michael.

Michael and April twisted around in their spots and came face to face with the female demon again.

In quick thinking April urged her dog back into the closet and slammed the door shut.

She was just in time to see the demon slam Michael into the wall and snatch the knife back from him.

April saw the female demon lift the knife to the level of Michael's stomach. It was going to stab him she realized with horror.

April bolted towards the demon, jumping onto her back so she could wrap her arms around her neck and choke her.

Michael once again took the knife from her.

The demon ripped April's arms apart and used her powers of telekinesis to throw her against the wall on the opposite end of the room.

April's head banged against it and she fell down to the floor on her stomach. Her eyes closed.

_Not again. _Michael thought.

"She's foolish," the demon scoffed. "Why do you protect her?"

Michael felt fury building inside him and he and the demon began to made circles. But he refused to attack first. That would give her the upper hand.

The demon soon got bored of the circling and turned on Michael, punching him.

Michael kicked her and shoved her against the same wall the demon had pushed him up against earlier.

He raised the knife to her throat.

"Where's your friend?" he asked.

"He's on his way to tell Victor about the knife," replied the demon in a matter of fact manner.

"So he chickened out," Michael interpreted, pleased. "Now, tell me exactly where he's going? Victor's location or I kill you."

The demon snarled. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

Michael slammed the demon's left shoulder into the wall. "Tell me."

The demon's face changed. She actually looked frightened.

"I don't know. Only Darrel knows that."

"So you aren't the leader," Michael mused. "Alright then; Hell you go."

He was about to start an Enochian exorcism when the demon jabbed him in the stomach, causing Michael to fall down grimacing.

"Victor will win you bastard," growled the demon.

After that she teleported away.


	22. Chapter 21

When he was sure the demon was gone Michael jogged over to April's side and kneeled beside her.

"April!" he called out, shaking her shoulders a little. "April, wake up."

April moaned and began to stir.

She slowly sat up and looked at Michael. "Are they gone?"

"Yes," Michael said, and then continued, his voice filled with anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I saved your life," April said defensively.

"No, you almost got yourself killed," Michael retorted. "That's what happened."

Michael then cupped April's chin in his right hand to keep her still while he examined her face for injuries.

"I'm fine," April told him.

Michael froze as their eyes met and he could hear April's breath hitch.

In that moment Michael felt all of his affection for April come forth from within him with more intensity than ever before.

He was going to stand, so he could break the spell that had been cast upon him, but he discovered that he couldn't. He was too tired, too tired of fighting his feelings. Truth was he didn't want to anymore.

Michael guided April's head towards his and pressed his lips against hers, moving them urgently.

The power and the need behind the kiss left April gasping for air when they parted. She stared up at him, shocked by what had just happened.

Michael slowly pulled her up onto her feet and leaned in to kiss her again, the intensity still strong.

He then hooked his left arm around April's waist and pulled her near, until their bodies were so close he could feel the heat radiating off her body. He could hear his heart suddenly start pounding.

When they separated to take a breather April searched Michael's expression for anything that could tell her what he was thinking but found it, as usual, hard to read.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned.

At first Michael, reeling from their last kiss, wasn't sure why she'd ask that, but it dawned on him soon enough.

They were acting on their feelings, and while he didn't know much about the next step in human intimacy, it would seal his fate. If he continued on he'd never be an angel again. His wings would be lost forever. April was giving him a chance to back off before it was too late.

Studying April's face though, Michael realized he didn't care anymore. He wanted April; that was all that mattered to him now.

Michael nodded.

"I'm sure. I…" he paused trying to think of the word the humans used to explain the care they had for their family and mates. "I love you, April. Nothing else matters to me more than you do."

April smiled, touched by the words. "I love you too."

She leaned against Michael and gave him a deep kiss that was filled with passion.

When it ended she grabbed Michael's arm and led him away from the spot she'd fallen, towards the closet Toby was trapped in. After releasing the dog April tugged Michael towards the stairs, kissing him at the bottom before they scaled it.

At the top Michael immediately pressed April against the wall, that sensation in the pit of his stomach growing stronger and stronger.

April could see the lust in his eyes as he moved his lips roughly against hers and heard a moan of pleasure slip out of his mouth.

She closed her eyes in reaction to the sound and the quiver it caused within her.

The intertwined couple then scrambled into April's bedroom and April shut the door quickly behind them so Toby wouldn't follow. She loved the dog but from past experiences she knew he could be a real mood killer.

As April tugged Michael towards her bed he became hesitant.

"I…I don't know much about this," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'll teach you then," April purred.

She slipped her hand under his shirt and began rolling it up.

Michael helped her get it over his head and let the garment drop to the floor.

April then took a step closer to him and used one finger to trace the fading scar on Michael's chest. The one from their first hunt together, the one that would never completely heal and always be a reminder of that day. She found that she was fond of it, and April lowered her head to kiss it before taking off her own shirt.

Michael stood still, observing April's every move, studying her like he was trying to memorize every inch of her newly uncovered skin.

April unbuttoned her jeans, pushed them down to the floor, and kicked them aside, before gesturing to Michael to do the same.

Michael complied, and the two kept removing their clothes until there were none left.

Then April placed her hands on Michael's wide chest and pushed him to sit on her bed. Afterwards, she crawled onto it to sit beside him. When April was sitting she tilted her head up and kissed Michael again. He closed his eyes tightly, savoring the moment, savoring her taste.

During the kiss they slowly fell backwards to lie down on the mattress. When they were both lying flat on their backs April rolled over so that she was on top of Michael, her hands resting on either side of his chest.

April began kissing his neck, making him gasp. Michael wrapped his arms tightly around her and caught his hands in her long hair. He was so overwhelmed by the sensations he felt that he shook.

_Oh so good_, Michael thought. Even in his mind in sounded like a moan.

April's upper teeth suddenly glazed his skin and he groaned as he stiffened. The ache that had began forming within him at the beginning of their courtship grew impossibly stronger. The more intense it became the more Michael was. His kisses became so strong and long that April could hardly get any air.

She finally rolled her hips towards Michael and he felt himself enter her. They both gasped at the connection.

Michael immediately searched for April's lips, taking them with his before she copied the action she had done previously, and then again only a few seconds later. At first she gradually picked up the pace but at a certain point the pressure in her and Michael started to become intense and she felt the need to speed up more. Faster and faster and faster, which only caused it to build up more.

Sweat pored off the couple's foreheads and their heartbeats thrummed quicker with every movement they made. Then, just when Michael thought he'd burst, he had a sudden release and a satisfying bliss washed over him.

When it was over April slowly slid off Michael, panting in his ear "Your turn".

Michael nodded and got onto his knees above her. He slowly ran his right hand along the side of April's corresponding arm, giving her goosebumps, before eagerly slipping into her. He wanted so badly to experience whatever had happened to him before once more.

Thrusting towards her repeatedly, Michael was lost in the pleasurable sensations being like this with April brought. He wished these moments could last a lifetime, but knew that sadly they wouldn't.

As the pressure became strong again Michael began to kiss April's neck while still moving and she found that she couldn't contain herself any longer. He was overwhelming her.

"Uh, uh, uhuh," April moaned as she struggled to breathe.

She joined Michael in the motion and the coils in his belly tightened faster than it had before as their love making reached new heights.

Michael groaned, tucking his chin to his chest as he thrusted into April with all his might. With another deep thrust he grunted, and more sweat dripped from his forehead. Michael didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold on. The sounds that slipped out of April's mouth didn't help. She was making him lose it.

Then April hissed "Oh yes, Michael, yes..." as Michael hit her in just the right spot. When she did they both found themselves letting go, one after the other.

This time they went limp, all their energy drained.

Michael dropped down to the bed beside April and pulled her close as they both struggled to regulate their breathing.

When they had finally caught their breath April flipped a blanket over them and gave Michael one last deep kiss.

"That was amazing," she sighed happily.

Michael could only agree before April rested her head on his shoulder and his eyes became heavy.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 22

That night Michael didn't dream of Heaven or Hell. In fact he didn't dream at all. It was the first night Michael had slept through soundly.

He probably would have slept away the whole next morning too if he hadn't stirred as April slipped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Michael mumbled.

As April dressed she answered him. "I'm just going to feed Toby and go to the bathroom; I'll be right back."

She bent over to kiss him fleetingly before leaving the room like someone late for work when really she was rushing because she wanted to get back to him as soon as possible.

While Michael waited for her to return he closed his eyes and strained to hear the sounds in the house. Listening to whatever he could hear. Like Toby's happy woof as (he assumed) April poured kibble into his bowl downstairs.

When April returned Michael took her back in his arms immediately. April faced him and quietly traced the outline of his scar on otherwise flawless skin with her index finger.

"Last night seemed like a dream," she murmured.

"It was real," Michael assured her.

April smiled, but a troublesome light reached her eyes and it turned into a frown. "You don't regret it; do you?"

"Of course not," replied Michael. "I meant everything I said to you last night, April. I'd rather be mortal than be without you for eternity. Besides, I can't go back to my old life now; not when I'm not the same person I was before. Experiencing human life has changed me; you've changed me."

April shook her head. "I don't think so. I think you just discovered a piece of yourself you kept locked away as an angel."

Michael bowed his head to rest it against hers affectionately, and let his eyelids droop.

"I can't believe it's only been a little less then two weeks since you found me," breathed April. "I feel like I've known you so much longer."

"Me too," Michael agreed.

"You know I heard you talking in your sleep the nights it was too hot to keep my door closed," April told him. "You were having nightmares about Hell and your brother, weren't you?"

Michael nodded slowly. "Like I told you before, I regret what I did in God's absence, especially what I did while I was trapped."

"I didn't believe you then," April admitted. "But I believe you now. Now that I know how much you care, and not just for me. You were affected by Jerry's death; I saw the look in your eyes when we found him."

"Yes," Michael confirmed. "He was a good man."

"You should try to forgive yourself, you know," April told him. "We all make mistakes."

Michael knew she wasn't talking about Jerry's death.

He shook his head. "It was a mistake done purposely, April, and it nearly cost the lives of half the population on this planet. It could have cost your life before we even met."

April sighed. "Someday Michael you will forgive yourself, you'll see."

Michael didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing at all. Instead he covered her mouth with his, moving his softly over hers. The kiss quickly deepened and Michael reached to pull April's hip up tightly against his.

He was about to pull April's shirt over her head when Toby started barking and scrambled up the stairs to scratch the door frantically.

As April stood to go open it Michael dressed up.

When April let Toby in the dog bolted towards her and barked at her like he was trying to tell her something.

Michael knew even before April why the dog had gone crazy. The demon was back.

He fished the demon killing knife out of his coat and cautiously made his way towards the stairs and took them down to the first floor.

Inevitably, April followed close behind with a bottle of holy water.

The demon they found waiting for them wasn't the female Michael had expected.

No, this one was male, and he was wearing the same meatsuit as when they'd met during Michael's first night at April's house.

_Victor. _


	24. Chapter 23

Michael didn't realize he'd said the name out loud until the demon smiled afterwards.

"Hello, again," Victor uttered darkly.

Michael re-grasped the knife in his hand, making sure his grip on it was secure.

Victor noticed. "You sure you want to fight me? Maybe we could make some kind of deal…"

"No," snapped Michael. "The only thing I want is you dead."

"Shame," Victor clucked. "Cause that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Victor pulled out a dagger and began to approach Michael and April. So they went the opposite way, circling.

"When I say _run_ you head for the back door," Michael whispered in April's ear.

April gave him a nod, eyeing the door for a second before watching Victor as he sized Michael up. Judging him; pondering how to battle him. Wondering what weaknesses he should use against him...

"Run April!" shouted Michael as they reached the archway that was an entrance to the kitchen and an exit from the living room.

April raced for the back door immediately and Victor reacted just as quickly. He ran in that direction and tried to get past Michael, but failed. Michael had seen him coming and had promptly shoved him up against the wall.

Victor couldn't be kept trapped for long though. He managed to free his arms from Michael's hands before he could stab him and punched him in the face, causing Michael to stumble backwards.

Michael raised his right hand to his face and pulled it back to find smeared blood on top of it. In one swing Victor had broken his nose.

When he looked up Michael spotted Victor heading out the back door in chase of April.

Panicked, Michael slipped his knife away and broke into a run, fear and adrenalin fueling his every bound.

He was just in time to push Victor off a fallen April and punch him repeatedly.

Victor managed to catch Michael's arm as he was about to hit him for a sixth time and that stopped it. With his free hand Victor raised his dagger to stab Michael in the heart but Michael re-directed the shot away from himself.

Victor was pulled by the action and took an unbalanced leap forward. It gave Michael the opportunity to snatch the dagger in his hands and let it drop to the ground.

Furious, Victor immediately took a swing at Michael who caught his arm in mid-air and pinned it behind Victor's back. He then tripped the demon and sent him falling face first into the dirt. But Victor had a hold on Michael as well and he dragged him down with him.

Michael hit his head on the hard ground below and became dazed for a moment but he could see Victor struggling to reach for his knife while his back was still under the weight of Michael's body.

Michael couldn't wait for his mind to clear; he had to act right away. Michael patted his jeans for the demon knife and pulled it out when he found it. He then grabbed Victor by the forehead and pressed the weapon to his throat.

Just as Michael was about to slash it Victor managed to roll over and shove him off of him. He used his telekinesis to throw Michael even farther away to stand against the front side of the barn. The sudden throw caused Michael to drop the special knife in the grass and allowed Victor to pick up his dagger.

"I warned you," sneered Victor. "You're too weak to kill me."

"The hell I am."

Michael charged Victor and once again they fell in a heap in the dirt. Victor flipped him over and jabbed him in the ribs, causing pain to manifest there and Michael hissed.

It was then April picked up the demon knife and joined in on the fight.

With knife in hand she raced towards Victor and Michael and kicked Victor in the head, causing him to fall over.

April quickly helped Michael up onto his feet but it wasn't fast enough. Victor was already behind her and he grabbed her before wrapping his left arm around her throat and raising his dagger to it after forcing her to release the demon killing knife.

"Doesn't this bring back memories," Victor smirked.

April narrowed her eyes at the comment. "Screw you."

"Now's not the time," grinned Victor.

April rolled her eyes.

"Let her go," Michael ordered.

"But that defeats the purpose doesn't it?" Victor pointed out.

Michael frowned. "What will it take to get you to spare her life?"

"I told you already," huffed Victor. "A deal, your soul for her life."

Michael's eyes widened.

"What?" Victor scoffed. "You didn't think you had a soul? You're human, remember? Besides, everyone has one, or at least some form of it. Even filthy old me; even your self-righteous brothers. You should know that."

Michael was surprised.

"Didn't think I knew what you are or rather were, huh? Archangel Michael."

Michael did not reply.

"Word gets around, and it's obvious you were an angel since only angels can speak Enochian fluently," Victor continued.

"I don't care how you know," growled Michael.

As the words left his mouth April gathered all her strength and pushed Victor's hands away from her neck allowing her to escape.

When she was free Michael rammed himself into Victor and they fell again. Michael landed on top of Victor, and at the same time there was a sharp pain as something punctured his abdomen.

Michael gasped and rolled over in agony.

"Michael!" April shrieked.

Victor stood and pulled his dagger out of Michael's stomach, causing blood to begin to pour out of the wound and tears to spring to Michael's eyes.

Victor grinned evilly down at him before turning his back on him to gaze at April.

"Just you and me now honey," he winked.

Michael desperately searched the ground with his eyes for the demon knife, finding it just out of the reach of his left hand.

He stretched for it, grimacing.

When Michael grasped it he closed his eyes for a moment and mustered up all his inner strength before forcing himself into a stand and hurling himself towards Victor.

The demon knife hit its target, Victor's spine, and the demon arched his back as he lit up and died. The man he'd been possessing fell to the ground, eyes wide and lifeless.

On the other side of the body April was frozen with shock but not for long.

As Michael collapsed back in the grass she yelled his name again and soon was at his side.

"Michael, stay with me!" she shouted as she lifted his upper body onto her lap to cradle him.

Michael groaned at the torture the movement caused him.

April pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. "Yes, I need help. My boyfriend just got stabbed; he's bleeding pretty badly…"

The words _my boyfriend _echoed in Michael's mind with each throb of pain coming from his injury.

It had been surprising to hear April refer to him as her boyfriend, but it was nice. It made Michael happy. He had found love in the short time he'd been human, and he was grateful for that.

As April rattled off her address Michael began slipping away. His world seemed to dim around him and he suddenly felt really exhausted. He sensed what was coming.

_So this is what it's like to die, _he thought.

Michael didn't fight the darkness, he couldn't. It just sucked him away… It was so strong that all he could do was accept it.

April had just shut her phone when Michael's eyelids drooped and she gasped.

"No, Michael!" she cried. "Please, stay with me!"

April shook his shoulders but Michael didn't open his eyes back up.

Quickly, she checked his pulse but he had no heartbeat. He had left her.

April laid Michael back on the ground and buried her face in his chest as she began to sob inconsolably.

_No. Michael. No._

It was all she could think.


	25. Chapter 24

When Michael reawakened he found himself lying in the perfectly green grass of God's garden, free of the pain and discomfort he'd been experiencing just moments before.

Michael pushed himself off the ground and searched his surroundings with his eyes. He spotted God standing a few yards away from him; hands clasped together, face unreadable.

"Michael, son," God smiled warmly. "Welcome back home."

Michael nodded, unsure of what he should say. He had many questions but he didn't want to be disrespectful.

"You must be wondering why you are here," God supposed.

"I am," Michael confirmed.

God took a few steps towards him. "You risked your life and lost it for April, to save her from the demon, Victor. You have completed your mission and learned what I wanted you to. I'm here to reward you, Michael. I want to give you your grace back."

Michael's eyes widened with shock. "But I…I disobeyed. April and I…"

God shook his head. "That was part of the lesson. For once I wanted you to follow your heart, not your mind."

"You knew I'd fall in love with her," Michael said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," God admitted. "It was the only way I could get you to see humanity in a new light. You were changing, becoming more like your brother Lucifer even before you ended up in the cage. I couldn't just release you and let you take over again…"

"But I would have listened to you," protested Michael.

God frowned. "You had to learn this lesson son. I'm not staying here. I haven't been in Heaven since we last met. I still have much to observe on Earth and you and the other angels need to pick up the pieces on your own. It's time they grow up; it was time that you grew up. That's why I left Heaven in the first place."

"So now you want me to restore Heaven by myself?" inquired Michael.

The thought of it made his head spin. There would be so much work to do.

"Not alone," God corrected him. "Castiel is already working on it. I just want you to guide him; to teach him what he needs to know."

"So you promoted Castiel," noted Michael. "He won't be too happy with me."

"You may be surprised," God told him. "Castiel can be quite forgiving."

Michael bowed his head.

When he raised it back up God was nearing him with His hand stretched out.

"Wait!" Michael exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked God.

"Does Castiel really need my help?"

God cocked an eyebrow. "You don't want to help?"

"Once I would have jumped at the opportunity but…I don't know now," Michael sighed. "What about April?"

God understood. "You want to be with her. You'd rather be human than be an archangel?"

"Yes," answered Michael.

There was no hesitance in his voice.

"Alright," God said simply. "If that is what you really want then I will return you to your human body."

"I just have one concern; what will happen to me when my body fails?" Michael questioned.

God put a hand on his shoulder. "When you die I will give you the option of being an angel again or getting the reward humans get. It will be up to you when the time comes."

"You've never turned any human soul into an angel before. You'd do that for me?" Michael was in awe.

"Of course," replied God. "Though you've made mistakes you've served me well. It's only fair I give you what you want most. A choice."

"Thank you," Michael whispered.

God gave him a quick nod. "Goodbye, Michael. Live your life well."

He lifted his hand to Michael's head and Michael closed his eyes as he was sent away.

One second he was standing in front of God and the next he was laying on his back in April's backyard again, gasping for air.

April, who was startled by the sudden movement and sound, flinched.

When she saw that Michael was alive again, fresh tears sprung to her eyes, this time out of relief.

"You're alive! How?"

"God healed me," Michael explained.

He'd barely gotten out the words before April covered his mouth with hers, kissing him desperately, like she had been starving for it. Like she'd needed that kiss to survive.

Reacting, Michael quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he sat up.

He savored everything about the moment until they were interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance.

"The ambulance is coming," April breathed as they parted. "What are we going to tell the guys?"

Michael shrugged. "Just say you were mistaken. That I just got knocked out."

"What about your shirt?" April inquired. "It's still covered with your blood."

Michael looked down at the destroyed piece of clothing before tugging the scraps over his head and throwing it into a bush.

"There, problem solved."

April grinned and leaned forward to press her lips hard against Michael's.

"Never leave me again, in any way, ever," she growled in between kisses.

"I won't," Michael promised.

April then pushed him to lie back down on the ground and they proceeded to make out until the paramedics arrived.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story and this ending. My title came from God's conversation with Michael in this chapter in case you didn't notice. Please review! Now's the time for those lurkers out there. :)**


End file.
